Cherry Blossoms
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Sehun suka sekali dengan bunga sakura, dan namja manis itu suka winter. Entah, tak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Arti ini-dan perasaan itu. Sehun hanya ingin menikmati beberapa mahkota bunga pink itu bersama orang itu.. Kai jadi kucing! HunKai! Kai uke! lets Read! yeay! ch 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Ini sedikit janggal dan aneh..

FF ku banyak yang gak update di bulan puasa karena banyak yang rate M(?) hhe

_**Readers: **_Ya! Karena kau author yang mesum! :D

_**Author:**_ Of course! Why not? Hha..

_**Readers:**_ Author somplak -_-

_**Author: **_Tenang..aku Cuma mesum tiap bikin FF yang ada my sexy cute Kai nya kok..

_**Readers:**_ Tapi kan semua FF lu isinya ada Kai nya semua, sama aja -_-..

_**Author:**_ Hhe..iya-ya.. (baru sadar)

* * *

FF HunKai kali ini aku buat khusus untuk **Mizukami Sakura-chan**, yang udah req FF.

**Yey! **

Sesuai Req, ini FF Romance, berunsur pet, kayak Sehun dapet pet dari siapa dan pet itu Kai, terus kelanjutanya terserah saya (ini isi req nya, jadi jangan bilang kalo FF ini jiplak ide author lain ya? Ini FF sesuai req _)

Thanks to **Mizukami Sakura-chan**, yang udah kasih inti cerita FF ini sehingga kita dapat memperbanyak FF HunKai di FFN! Yeeey!

* * *

Thanks juga buat semua readers yang mau baca ini FF, jangan lupa review lo..aku palak nanti(?) hehe..

Mian kalo gak sempurna ato gak sesuai keinginan karena sedang rebutan laptop(?)

Dan untuk bahasa Jepang yang nanti aku pakek, mian kalo ada yang salah, aku hanya berpedoman pada _kamus jepang 1.250.000 kata Jepang-Indo Indo-Jepang_ yang dulu waktu SD beli seharga 15 ribu, hehe..

* * *

Oke, aku gak banyak nulis alesan lagi,

And this is..

..

.

.

.

…

HunKai!

,,

**Cherry Blossoms**

..

/

* * *

_**Sakura **_musim semi ini bermekaran cukup banyak,

Beberapa jalanan taman di sekitar Tokyo, berwarna peach ditutupi kelopak yang berguguran.

Sore hari ini juga..begitu indah.

Dua namja keturunan Korea itu sedang bersenda gurau dibawah pohon sakura paling besar karpet rumput hijau sedikit SHS masih melekat ditubuh bersandar menunggu matahari terbenam. Dan mungkin..pulang bersama adalah keputusan terakhir mereka. Setiap harinya.

Ketika matahari sudah terbenam seutuhnya.

Dan lampu-lampu taman yang berwarna-warni itu mulai menyala indah disepanjang jalan taman.

Hanya keheningan yang melingkupi. Sesekali suara klakson mobil terdengar di jalan raya sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka. Lampu kendaraan memperindah pemandangan bagai lentera.

Ingatkan bahwa tempat ini romantis.

Yang satu masih terjaga.

Memberikan pundaknya kepada namja sebelahnya yang tertidur lelap.

Seolah tak ingin mengusik mimpinya. Hanya terdiam dengan sedikit senyuman tipis ketika angin malam berhembus membawa beberapa bunga sakura jatuh menempel pada rambut dark brown si manis yang tertidur. Pada akhirnya, tangan putihnya akan memungut bunga-bunga itu dan merapihkan rambut brown halus itu hati-hati.

Dipandanginya hamparan bunga sakura dijalan setapak.

Mungkin musim ini adalah musim terbaik.

Yang paling menyukai warna kelopak bunga ini adalah namja putih yang kini masih tampan dengan rambut pirang cepak teman sekelasnya menyebutnya sebagai Prince Ice. Mungkin karena kulitnya yang putih pucat. Entahlah..

Tentu, ia lebih suka Cherry Blossoms didepannya..

Tapi sebutan itu sudah dimiliki oleh orang yang lebih tepat, dan orang itu sedang tertidur dipundaknya. Mungkin jika mereka semua tahu, Cherry Blossoms dipundaknya sangat suka Winter. Julukan mereka tertukar?Tidak, Prince Ice menyukai bunga sakura karena namja dipundaknya juga.

Mungkin juga..jika ia tidak melihat namja dipundaknya itu, berlari kecil ditaman ini dengan hamparan bunga sakura berjatuhan lima tahun silam, hatinya tidak akan berdetak cepat hingga detik ini. Mungkin julukan Prince Ice memang cocok untuknya karena hanya bisa diam memandangi cantiknya senyuman Cherry Blossoms berkulit tan disampingnya kini.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

"Sehun.." suaranya sedikit berat namun juga halus. Prince Ice itu sangat suka ketika namanya tadi disebut oleh suara itu.

"Ne.. Kai..?" Sehun sangat menyukai bunga sakura.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?"Kai menegakkan duduknya, meninggalkan pundak tegap itu kosong tak disandari tahu, pundaknya tidak selalu dapat diandalkan.

"Aku mengganggu tidurmu?" merasa pundaknya tidak nyaman untuk Kai.

"Kau hangat dan nyaman sampai terlelap tidur saat ceritaku belum selesai" Kai memungut satu bunga pink yang tertempel di surai Sehun.

"Thanks" Sehun berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Kai pulang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya..dan sebelumnya. _Untuk esok..esoknya lagi... dan esoknya lagi.. _danbiarkan Sehun selalu bersama sang Cherry Blossom itu _untuk selamanya.._

Kai meraih uluran tangan Sehun.

Berdiri lalu jemari lentiknya merapihkan kerah seragam Sehun yang sedikit kusut.

"Thanks, _my friend.._" Kai berterimakasih dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun beberapa langkah untuk berputar-putar riang diantara guguran bunga sakura.

Itu indah

Namja itu makin manis disekeliling maskotnya, serta iris mata kelamnya yang memantulkan cahaya warna-warni lampu taman.

"Aku merasa aku mencintai bunga sakura.." Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan dengan menenteng dua tas di pundak kirinya begitu Kai berhenti berputar untuk melambai kearahnya.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

"Apakah hari ini Sehun senang?"Kai akhirnya berlari kearah Sehun yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hm.." gumaman adalah yang bisa Sehun katakan. Sepertinya bunga sakura tak bisa menguatkan hatinya untuk lebih bicara terus terang.

_Grep.._

Dan tubuhlah yang bergerak jika bibir tak dapat lagi menggenggam tangan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari itu terasa pas dalam .

"Gomawo, aku tidak kedinginan lagi dengan ini" Kai mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah masing-masing.

Beberapa pedagang yang membuka kedai dimalam hari seperti sushi hangat maupun penjual kembang api menyapa perjalanan pulang mereka. Banyak juga pejalan kaki yang mengatakan bahwa mereka serasi bersama.

Dan saat bulan sabit makin terang diatas mereka, adalah waktu untuk genggaman itu terlepas.

Itu berarti juga, langkah beriringan mereka terhenti di sini.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Kai masih berdiri di gerbang dengan tiga langkah diantara mereka bahkan serasa jauh.

"Sekarang musim semi" Sehun membicarakan sesuatu yang lain dengan masih menatap lekat wajah manis Kai yang makin manis diterpa lampu redup gerbang rumahnya.

"Ya..bunga sakuranya banyak yah?" Kai menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan bukan hanya satu pihak, tapi kedua pihak itu sama-sama tidak ingin berpisah hari waktu bersama dengan pembicaraan tidak bermutu seperti sekarang.

"Kau bisa buatkan aku onigiri dan karage untuk besok?" Sehun menyerahkan tas Kai yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Kai tahu maksud Sehun.

"Aku akan membuatkan yang special, hm.. kuharap kau suka" Kai menerima tasnya. Senyuman indah terukir Sehun tersenyum juga akhirnya.

Keinginannya dikabulkan oleh sang Cherry Blossoms…

Berdua dibawah guguran bunga sakura di liburan musim semi.

"Aku setia menunggunya, akan kubayangkan rasanya malam ini agar aku tidur nyenyak" Sehun bukan orang yang suka melucu, tapi kalimatnya tadi sungguh konyol mengundang tawa keduanya.

"Kau mau kubawakan ocha buatanku? Mungkin akan menjaga kesehatanmu, terlebih… kau akan mengikuti turnamen basket minggu depan" Kai memainkan ujung seragamnya yang ia keluarkan.

Kebiasaan mereka berdua, melepas blazer almamater dan mengeluarkan kemeja seragamnya dari celana. Sehingga yang satu terlihat manis, dan yang satu terlihat keren. Cocok dengan gelang pasangan yang melingkar di masing-masing pergelangan tangan kanan mereka.

Hadiah Sehun untuk ulang tahun Kai januari lalu.

Pipi Kai bersemu teringat akan kejutan yang Sehun buat.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

**FlashBack****On..**

Malam itu Sehun menginap dirumah Kai seperti biasa.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 12 malam lebih.

_Ckleekk.._

"Se-Sehun? Kenapa gelap sekali? Kau dimana?" Kai yang barusaja dari dapur untuk mengambil air putih sesuai keinginan Sehun, dikejutkan dengan lampu kamarnya yang tidak menyala. Gelap sekali karena tirai balkon juga sudah ditutup rapat sejak sore.

_Blam!_

"Hya!" Kai terlonjak ketika pintu kamar dibelakangnya tertutup sendirinya. Dengan tangannya, Kai meraba dinding kamarnya.

_Grep!_

"I-ikenai! Lepas!" Kai mencoba melepas kedua tangan yang memeluknya sangat erat dari belakang. Seseorang itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kai bidal.

_Gbrug!_

Punggung Kai dibanting ke kasur dan seseorang yang memeluknya tadi langsung menidurinya dan mencekal kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan.

"Lepaskan aku! Sehun aku takut! Sehun tolong!" Kai berusaha susah payah menjauhkan tubuh orang itu dari atasnya.

Orangitu mencengkeram dagu Kai membuat kepala Kai berhenti bergerak serta tak dapat lagi berteriak memanggil pertolongan dari temannya.

Mata Kai menatap sendu jam di meja nakasnya yang bisa menyala dikegelapan. Jam indah pemberian Sehun. Jam kucing berwarna pink itu menunjukkan 12.05 malam. Kai rasa, malam ini ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti baginya.

_Cpk! Cpsh!_

Kai bisa merasakan bibir dingin itu mencium ganas pipinya, turun ke dagunya kemudian membasahi leher jenjangnya. Gerakan lidah yang amat lihai itu membuat Kai memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibirnya kuat enggan mengeluarkan desahan.

_Crrkkss..!_

"Aaakkkss!" Kai memekik merasakan gigitan tertanam cukup dalam dilehernya.

"I-itai.." Kai mengerang kesakitan dan tak mampu melawan mengingat kedua tangannya yang dicekal serta kepalanya yang ditahan termasuk tubuhnya yang ditindih.

"Aanghm~ eungh~" suara lain kini mengalun indah dari bibir penuh Kai. Desahannya tak mampu ia tahan lagi ketika lidah itu dengan lihai bermain disepanjang leher jenjangnya membuat Kai mendongak dan mempermudah lidah itu menjamahnya.

* * *

_Pluk-pluk-pluk.._

Tangan itu tak lagi mencengkram kepala Kai, tapi melepas semua kancing piama biru langit yang malam ini Kai gunakan.

"Jebal.. jangan-hiks-" Kai merasakan hembusan nafas hangat penuh nafsu dikulit dada ratanya.

"hiks- berhenti!" Kai mulai terisak ketika seseorang itu melahap rakus nipple kanannya.

"A-ah~ angh~ umh~ S-stop-anh~" Kai kembali mendesah ketika seseorang itu menyedot nipplenya seolah haus meminta susu.

"Engh?" Kai sedikit kecewa ketika kenikmatan itu berhenti bersamaan dengan menjauhnya bibir itu dari nipplenya.

_Klik!_

Orang itu menekan saklar lampu utama kamar Kai. Semua menjadi terang sekali. Mata Kai membulat terkejut melihat siapa orang itu yang kini masih setia memegang kedua tangannya dan menidurinya.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai menatap tak percaya. Sehun menindihnya dengan wajah yang amat dekat dengan nipplenya.

"Jangan menangis" Sehun menghapus segaris jejak air mata dipipi Kai. Tatapan teduh Sehun mampu membuat isakan Kai terhenti.

* * *

_Sreet,,_

Sehun mendudukkan tubuh Kai dipangkuannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, piyama atasan Kai dengan mudahnya ditanggalkan.

"Sehun a-apa yang kau lakukan?" pipi Kai merona merah, tak menyangka Sehun melakukan itu padanya.

Perlahan bibir Sehun kembali mengecup leher Kai dan berhenti di tanda yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Emh, Sehun~" Kai meremat surai blonde Sehun dengan gerakan sensual.

"Aku ingin menandai seluruh tubuhmu, Kai" Sehun berbisik dengan nada rendah beratnya yang membuat aliran darah Kai berdesir hebat.

Sehun tak mendengar kalimat jawaban dari Kai, tapi Sehun mendapat anggukan serta sodoran bahu mulus Kai.

"Yang disini saja.." Kai dengan suara pelan menunjuk bahu kanannya. Dengan senang hati Sehun menyambut bahu sempit itu, menciumi setiap inchi kulit mulus itu, menghirup aroma memabukkan kulit tan itu, lidahnya menjilat rasa kulit indah itu, dan beberapa pekikan serta desahan lirih Kai mulai terdengar kembali.

"Angh~ sudah cukup-A-aah aah! Sehun" Kai tak kuat menahan desahannya lagi ketika Sehun dengan mudahnya menggigit bagian perpotongan lehernya yang amat sensitif.

Sehun menurut dengan menjauhkan wajahnya. Kai dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa tampannya Sehun malam ini.

* * *

"Tutup matamu" Sehun memerintah Kai. Mau tak mau Kai harus menjawab 'ya'.

Sehun meraih kedua tangan Kai agar mengalung dilehernya.

"Buka matamu dan lihatlah" Sehun memperlihatkan sesuatu didepan Kai.

"Happy birthday.. Kai" ditangan Sehun sudah ada dua gelang couple berwarna perak dengan liontin hati yang terpisah.

"Indah" Kai memegang liontin gelang yang kini menjadi hati utuh jika disatukan.

"Untukmu" Sehun memberikan kedua gelang itu pada Kai.

"Kenapa dua?" Kai menerimanya dengan senang hati dan masih mengamati gelang itu sedang Sehun setia memangkunya.

"Pakailah salah satu gelang itu, dan berikan pasangannya pada orang yang sangat special dihatimu" Sehun mengusak gemas rambut brown Kai.

"Pakaikan~" Kai merengek imut menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Sehun dengan telaten memakaikan gelang itu.

"Hun.." Kai kini sedang duduk di karpet lantai. Didepannya ada Sehun yang memegang kue ulang tahun masih dengan lilin yang menyala. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Make wish then" Sehun mendekatkan kue itu. Kai terpejam untuk mengucapkan keinginannya dalam hati dilanjutkan dengan meniup lilin itu.

Sehun bertepuk tangan dan Kai menyerahkan potongan pertama pada namja putih itu.

"Thanks" Sehun menerima dengan senang.

"Arigatou.. _my chingu.._" perkataan Kai tadi membuat Sehun sedih. Namun masih bisa memberikan senyum palsunya.

"Kai.." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini jarak mereka amat dekat. Pandangan Kai seolah terkunci pada mata tajam Sehun.

"Sehun.." entah, bukannya bertanya 'ada apa' tapi bibirnya malah menyebut namja tampan itu.

* * *

_Pluk!_

"Yak! Sehun! Awas kau ya!" Kai menggeram ketika jari telunjuk Sehun menempelkan krim ke hidung Kai.

"Ahahaha.. tidak kena, eits! Tidak kena! Haha" Sehun selalu berhasil menghindar dari balasan Kai yang hendak mencoreng wajah evil itu dengan krim kue ulang tahunnya.

"Sehun!" Kai yang sedang marah sungguh imut.

_Chu~_

"Se-hun?" Kai kembali kaget ketika Sehun mencium hidung Kai, menghilangkan krim putih manis itu.

"Gomen.." Sehun membelai pipi Kai perlahan.

Suasana menjadi canggung. Mereka larut dalam keheningan. Kue itu bahkan belum dimakan.

"Sehun.." Kai kembali memanggil nama namja yang masih setia duduk disampingnya.

"Hm?" Sehun menjawab amat singkat.

"Ini, untukmu" Kai menyerahkan pasangan gelang itu pada Sehun.

"…" Sehun hanya diam saat Kai memakaikan gelang couple itu ditangan kirinya.

"Kau suka?" Kai bertanya karena Sehun hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Sangat" Sehun segera meraih tangan kanan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat, seketika liontin yang berdekatan itu menyatu membentuk love sempurna. Keduanya saling mengulas senyum dan biarkan seperti itu.

Mereka berakhir dengan tidur dikasur Kai dan saling berpelukan.

**FlashbackOff..**

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

Dengan Sehun bicara gelang itu untuk orang yang special di hati Kai. Dan pada akhirnya..Kai memberikan pasangan gelang itu pada Sehun dihari itu juga. Bukankah sangat manis saat itu?

"Buatkan setiap hari, dan aku akan meminumnya habis" Sehun meraih tangan kanan Kai dengan tangan gelang itu.

_Klick.._

Dengan dekatnya gelang itu, liontin magnet itu lambang hati yang utuh.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Angkat teleponku nanti ne?"Sehun melangkah mundur perlahan, membuat lambang love itu kembali terbelah.

"Hati-hati" Kai sedikit berteriak ketika Sehun sudah sepenuhnya berpaling dan akan hilang berbelok di tikungan ke kanan. Setelah namja tampan itu benar-benar tidak terlihat, Kai mengunci gerbang rumahnya dan masuk.

Malam ini sedikit dingin.

Pohon sakura didepan rumah Kai kini makin tinggi hingga rantingnya menjulur ke balkon kamarnya.

Kai masih belum mengantuk. Jemari lentiknya memainkan bunga sakura yang terjatuh di pagar balkon. Menggunakan kaos hitam tipis polos dan celana selutut berwarna coklat bergambar rilakuma. Aroma strawberry tubuhnya terbawa ketika angin malam yang lembut itu menerpanya.

Kai jadi sering melamun akhir-akhir ini.

Mungkin cahaya bulan sabit yang menerpa pohon sakura mekarnya itu cukup indah menemani malam-malamnya dimusim semi ini.

_Tring.._

Sehun Calling..

"Moshi-moshi! Sehunnie~" Kai mengangkat panggilan di smartphonenya dengan semangat.

"Kau menungguku?" Suara diseberang sana membuat mata Kai lebih terjaga.

"Tentu" Kai berakhir dengan duduk membelakangi balkon. Bersandarkan pagar balkon untuk duduk di karpet hijau bergambar krong yang semenit lalu ia gelar.

"Kau dirumah kan?" Kai menatap kamarnya yang terasa lebih hangat daripada duduk diluar seperti sekarang. Tapi guguran bunga sakura di luar sini membuat Sehun serasa berada disampingnya. Dan itu lebih hangat.. hangat dihatinya.

"Tidak sama sekali" Sehun bicara dengan lancar. Sehun tidak bohong.

"Itsuwari."Kai memajukan bibirnya kawaii.

"Naze?"Sehun sedikit terkikik disana.

"Ini sudah malam, orang tuamu harusnya tidak membolehkanmu berkeliaran malam begini" Kai sedikit was-was dengan keadaan Sehun. Dimana Sehun sekarang?Apa yang dilakukannya?

"Orang tuaku membolehkanku keluar malam ini" suara Sehun sedikit hilang. Suara gemerasak terdengar mendominasi.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Jujur padaku!" Kai tak mampu lagi untuk mengatasi rasa cemasnya. Kaki Kai bergerak-gerak resah, kebiasaannya jika gugup.

"Lihatlah kebelakangmu" suara Sehun kini sedikit terengah. Kai makin panic dan perlahan menoleh kebelakang.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

_Pluk!_

"Se-Sehunnie~" Kai menjatuhkan smartphonenya begitusaja.

Setelah tubuh Kai berbalik ia melihat seorang Oh Sehun.

Seperti pangeran yang ada di dongeng peri.

Memanjat pohon sakura dibelakangnya. Tubuh tinggi itu bersandar di batang pohon dan kedua kakinya berdiri santai pada ranting-ranting yang dipenuhi bunga sakura. Menggunakan kaos putih polos dan celana panjang hitam serta kets biru muda. Rambut pirangnya yang cepak itu dihiasi beberapa bunga sakura yang gugur.

Itu mempesona di mata Kai. Benar-benar seperti pangeran. Sehun memanjat pohon itu dengan mudah sambil terus menjawab pertanyaan Kai di telepon sedaritadi.

"Kau mencemaskanku?"Sehun tersenyum ketika Kai mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku menginap malam ini" Sehun beranjak. Berjalan perlahan dengan pijakan di dahan-dahan kuat menuju balkon Kai.

_Pluk!_

"Bawa baju lagi?" Kai menatap bingung ketika Sehun melempar tas ransel kecil yang dibawanya ke lantai balkon sebelum ia memanjat pagar balkon.

"Ya" Sehun mengangguk ketika sudah duduk di pagar.

"Bajumu masih banyak di lemariku, menggusur baju-bajuku. Membuat Oka-san tidak membelikanku baju, menyuruhku memakai baju-bajumu yang bagus itu" Kai memungut ransel Sehun. Tangannya hendak membuka resleting dan melihat isinya.

"Jangan dibuka" Sehun dengan cepat memijakkan kakinya di lantai balkon kemudian meraih ranselnya.

"Kenapa?" Kai heran dengan Sehun yang tidak biasa merahasiakan sesuatu padanya. Kini ransel itu ditangan Sehun.

"A-ada sesuatunya. Kau tidak boleh tahu.."suara Sehun melirih dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Tapi kedua tangannya memegang erat ranselnya itu.

"O-oke.." Kai hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian memungut smartphonenya yang sempat terabaikan.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

Cherry blossoms itu berguguran memasuki kamar Kai.

Beberapa kunang-kunang menempel pada tirai putih itu dan menyala indah.

"Tidak mengantuk?" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kai yang kembali duduk di karpet hijau itu. Mengundang Sehun untuk ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Berikan pundakmu, dan aku akan tertidur di detik berikutnya" Kai menunjuk pundak Sehun.

"Masuk, tidurlah duluan. Aku menyusul" Sehun menyuruh Kai masuk dulu.

Kai menurut.

Setelah menaruh smartphonenya di meja belajar, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur putihnya dengan malas.

Sehun menggulung karpet hijau itu lalu meletakkannya di almari kecil khusus untuk karpet itu. Mengunci pintu kaca balkon dan menutup tirai putihnya. Udara dalam kamar lebih hangat.

Setelah melepas sepatu birunya, Sehun meletakkan ranselnya disebelah kasur lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kai.

"Kemari" Sehun memeluk pinggang Kai, menariknya mendekat untuk masuk dalam rengkuhannya. Kai menyamankan kepalanya yang berbantalkan lengan Sehun.

"Nyaman?" Sehun mengecup dahi Kai dan membentangkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Ne, honto.. nemui.." Kai mengusakkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Imut sekali dengan kedua matanya yang sudah sayu.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" Sehun mengecup dahi Kai yang tertutupi poni brownnya. Detik jam terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Setelah Sehun melihat Kai sudah tertidur pulas, dimatikannya lampu kamar itu hingga tak ada satupun yang dapat melihat mereka.

Sunyi..

Dan keduanya sudah bermimpi indah.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author: **Hai.. aku kembali membawa FF baru, always HUNKAI tentunya

**Readers: **Yey ada FF HunKai baru lagi!

**Author: **Gimana? Ini baru prolog, aku dah bikin sampe kira-kira 7 ch kedepan, so mian kalo updatenya lama karena bukan gak bikin lanjutannya, tapi gak punya sinyal

**Readers: **Author tinggal di pedalaman ye? -_-

**Author:**Eits, kalian salah, saya tinggal di tepi pantai :D

**Readers:** Pantesan.. orang kayak author tu lebih suka maen di pantai godain cewek cantik, ya kan?

**Author: **Loh kok tahu? (ktahuan x_x )

**Readers:** Author mesum sih! Ni HunKai masih pada sekolah gitu pas flashback ultahnya Kai author malah masukin hal berbau mesum..

**Author:** Kalo aku jadi Sehun, aku lanjutin ehem-ehemnya loh, tu cadel malah mau aja nglepasin my sexy Kai..

**Readers:** Udah jangan banyak nulis gak penting Author! Cepet post lanjutan FF ini!

**Author: **Secepatnya saya usahakan

**Readers: **Sama FF yang lain tu yang masih pada ch1! Udah lama aku nunggunya sampe lumutan kok gak lanjut-lanjut seeehh?

**Author:** Semua ada waktunya (sok bijak)

Oke thanks all!

Review oke!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks semua yang udah review!

**ChubbyMinland **: ini emang ff sweet, buat menetralkan semua ff yadong ku, tapi tetep aja nyerempet rate-m pas flashback ultah Kai -_-

**SaranghaeHunKai **: Ini udah lanjut, hm.. kau menunggu itu? oke, ch 6 NC(?) hhe

**Askasufa **: yap, Sehun memang gak berani jujur, kan takut kalo persahabatan rusak hanya karena cinta, kan Sehun mending memendam perasaannya daripada Kai ngejauhin krn Sehun punya perasaan lain, soal typo itu setelah saya sharing dengan beberapa author katanya krn kebanyakan words, ya saya akan semangat

**Sungie** : karakter Kai yang seperti apa? oke, welcome and let's read!

**KHyejungKai** : maaf ini lama krn banyak waktu nganggur (lho?)

**Chotaein816 **: semangat juga ^_^

**Ling-ling pandabear** : ini dia

**Mizukami Sakura-chan** : mian telat updatenya, pokoknya thanks udah req ke aku, ini udah aku lanjutin sampai ch 7 cuma gak ada waktu update aja, fighting!

**Nhaonk** : iya, sekarang masuk kok

**Afranabilah19** : itu sesuatu sekali loo.. aku aja curiga

**Ardian. aiyul **: mikir kearah sana yang mana hayoo.. hhe, terimakasih

**Kamong Jjong** : aku pakek lama nih T_T mian

**SooBabyBee** : thanks

**Arihliani** : hhe, iya

**Little dark wolf** : loh kok kamu tahu e? kamu peramal ya? Sumpah, readers ku pada bisa ngramal kelanjutan FF ku, brarti semua FF ku itu mudah ditebak, hhe. Ya aku update grombolan, kalo bisa aku update bertahap

**Maya han** : kurang? Ch ini malah makin kuran loh, soalnya FF ini fokusnya ke romance, bukan rate-m gitu, kalo yang rate-m aku sedang blank gak bisa bikin..

**Jongkwang **: thanks!

**Novisaputri09** : kayak oneshoot ya soalnya ch1 itu enggak nggantung, kayak end bagian akhirnya? Hhe

**Viviandra Phanthom** : Thanks, ganbatte too!

**Saus Tartar** : puitis ya? Aku sedang berusaha, soalnya ffku kebanyakan sederhana, baca ff author lain tu bahasanya bagus-bagus jadi pengen ikutan pake bahasa puitis gitu.. hhe

**Nadia** : aku kebayang gimana manisnya Kai berputar-putar riang dibawah guguran bunga sakura, pasti waw sekali

**Guest **: Fighting!

**Jongin48** : ini udah lanjut, yey!

**Nyongie-8894** : makasih, all my ff'll update soon

**Kristi kim** : pnasaran? Aku juga, terimakasih sudah menunggu, so this is the next ^_^

Hem.. ini FF genrenya romance lo, kok ada rate-m nya sedikit(?) ya.. author seperti saya memang begitu, gak tau kenapa tapi yasudahlah, thanks udah menunggu FF ini, aku update lama sekali ya, aku aja sampe bosen pengen update gak bisa-bisa -_-

* * *

Thanks to **Mizukami Sakura-chan **who req this FF, idenya bagus loh, and thanks for all readers ^_^

* * *

Oke, aku gak mau bikin kalian menunggu, so

this is..

..

.

.

.

…

HunKai!

,,

* * *

**Cherry Blossoms**

* * *

..

/

* * *

"Kemari" Sehun memeluk pinggang Kai, menariknya mendekat untuk masuk dalam menyamankan kepalanya yang berbantalkan lengan Sehun.

"Nyaman?"Sehun mengecup dahi Kai dan membentangkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Ne, honto..nemui.." Kai mengusakkan kepalanya di pundak sekali dengan kedua matanya yang sudah sayu.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" Sehun mengecup dahi Kai yang tertutupi poni brownnya. Detik jam terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Setelah Sehun melihat Kai sudah tertidur pulas, dimatikannya lampu kamar itu hingga tak ada satupun yang dapat melihat mereka.

Sunyi..

Dan keduanya sudah bermimpi indah.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

_Cuit.. Cuitt.._

Lima burung yang bertengger di ranting-ranting pohon sakura Kai bernyanyi indah.

Membangunkan seorang namja putih yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan menyesuaikan matanya pada cahaya matahari pagi.

_Jam berbentuk kucing berwarna pink itu menunjukkan 06.41.._

"Aku kesiangan?" namja putih itu, Sehun tidak biasanya bangun seterlambat sekarang. Segera ia melihat sisi sebelahnya yang semalam ditiduri namja manis.

"Kai?" Sehun sedikit panic melihat kasur sebelahnya sudah rapih tanpa sosok itu.

_Cklek.._

Kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihatlah namja tan berjalan menghampirinya.

Rambutnya sedikit basah, dan wangi shampoo strawberry yang lembut itu memasuki indra penciuman hingga senyuman Sehun terbentuk sempurna.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun yang masih duduk bersila diatas kasur putih itu. Hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Mimpimu indah?" Sehun meraih handuk kecil berwarna soft pink yang mengalung di leher Kai.

"Ya! Aku memimpikan Sehun~" Kai menampilkan eyesmilenya yang indah, berbalik memunggungi Sehun sehingga dengan leluasa namja putih itu mengeringkan rambut brown yang basah.

"Sekarang sudah kering, sisirlah rambutmu selagi aku mandi" Sehun meletakkan kembali handuk itu dileher Kai lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kai mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak ke depan kaca lumayan besar sehingga menampilkan cerminannya memakai kaos biru muda dan jaket tipis berwarna soft pink bergambar panda sedang kaki jenjangnya dibalut celana jean hitam selutut. Rambut brownnya ia sisir perlahan.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

"Kau bertambah manis dari hari-kehari" Suara Sehun memecah keheningan. Kedua tangannya memegangi pundak sempit Kai dari belakang. Pantulan mereka terlihat serasi.

Sehun mengenakan celana jean panjang berwarna hitam, menggunakan kaos berwarna putih dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotak yang tak dikancingkan dan lengannya disinsingkan hingga siku. Sehun keren dengan rambut cepak pirangnya.

"Dan kau.. bertambah tampan" Kai berkata lirih dengan semburat merah muda dipipinya yang sedikit kentara. Sehun senang mendengar itu.

"Apa aku ideal bagimu?" Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kai. Menaruh dagunya di pundak kanan Kai. Memeluk pinggang ramping Kai dengan erat. Mencoba meresapi wangi tubuh sang Cherry Blossom yang ada dalam rengkuhannya itu.

"Ya, kau adalah teman idealku" Kai memainkan jemari Sehun yang saling bertautan untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Mendengarnya wajah Sehun sedikit kecewa. Namun Kai tak melihatnya karena sibuk memainkan jemari putih itu.

"Hn" Sehun hanya bergumam dan rasa sakit di hatinya kembali tertoreh.

"Ayo turun, kita berangkat sekarang sebelum terik" Kai mengusak rambut pirang cepak Sehun.

"Kecup pipiku dulu maka aku akan melepas pelukanku" Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Kai. Hanya Kai yang boleh menyentuh rambutnya.

"Hehe" hanya suara tawa yang keluar dari bibir Kai. Sehun sedikit bingung namun seketika seringaian tampan terukir diwajahnya.

"Coba saja.. kalau bisa? Hehe" Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan mau-tak mau Sehun mengikutinya karena pelukan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kai enggan dilepasnya.

Keduanya tertawa riang di musim semi bersamaan dengan sakura yang indah itu.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

"Se-Sehun berhenti, geli, haha" Kai mencoba sebisa mungkin menjauhkan leher jenjangnya ketika Sehun meniupnya jahil. Derap kaki dua namja itu terdengar menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"Berikan ciumanmu padaku Kai.." Sehun sedikit merengek karena sedari tadi Kai tidak memberi jatah paginya. Ciuman di pipi. Dan Sehun selalu menunggu itu setiap hari. Setiap mereka berangkat sekolah dan Sehun memintanya saat menghampiri Kai berangkat sekolah.

**FlashbackOn..**

"Kai, ayo berangkat Sekolah" Sehun sudah duduk rapih di meja dapur rumah Kai.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku belum selesai membuat sarapan" Kai berkutat di dapur dengan mangkuk dan sekotak sereal.

"Cepat, aku lapar" Sehun memainkan handphonenya. Bukan, tapi mengambil beberapa foto Kai dari belakang.

"Berhenti menstalk ku, dan persiapkan kursi untukku" Kai yang sadar dengan beberapa bunyi kamera handphone Sehun kini menatap tajam dengan kedua tangannya memegang nampan dengan dua mangkuk ukuran sedang berisi sereal coklat dengan sedikit susu berbeda warna.

"Sini" Sehun mempersilakan Kai duduk dikursi sampingnya.

Kai duduk dengan perlahan setelah terlebih dulu meletakkan nampan.

"He-hey! Itu punyaku!" Kai menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak memakan sereal coklat dengan susu strawberry.

"Samasaja" Sehun hendak kembali menyendok serealnya namun gagal ketika Kai merebutnya.

"Punyamu yang diberi susu vanilla, ini" Kai menghidangkan mangkuk satunya kepada Sehun.

"Yang ini ada racunnya ya?" Sehun curiga menunjuk mangkuk bersusu vanilla.

"Ya! Benar!" Kai kesal karena Sehun mencurigainya berlebihan.

"Aku tidak mau makan ini" Sehun menjauhkan mangkuknya.

"Hei, aku sudah susah payah membuatnya~" Kai kembali mendekatkan mangkuk itu kehadapan Sehun.

"Katanya ada racunnya?" Sehun kembali menunjuk semangkuk sereal susu vanilla itu.

"Ya, itu benar! Dan cepat buka mulutmu, aaaa…" Kai yang kesal menyodorkan sesendok sereal ke mulut Sehun yang masih terkunci rapat.

"Aku tidak mau! Ada racunnya" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari sendok suapan Kai.

"Kau harus mau karena racunnya adalah _cintaku untukmu !_" Kai sedikit berteriak emosi.

"J-jinja?" Sehun menatap lekat Kai.

"E-eh.. terserah! Makan sendiri!" pipi Kai kini bersemu merah, Kai hendak menaruh sendok ditangannya itu kembali ke mangkuk Sehun namun gerakannya ditahan.

_Haup!_

Sehun memakan suapan Kai.

"Enak" Sehun makan dengan wajah yang amat senang. Cinta Kai sangat manis dimulutnya dengan rasa vanilla.

"Dasar bayi, makan sendiri" Kai menjewer telinga Sehun.

"Aks! Suapi aku!" Sehun menyodorkan serealnya pada Kai.

"Arraseo.." Kai menyuapi Sehun dengan wajah dongkol, sedang yang disuapi menampilkan wajah amat bahagianya.

"Kau mau juga Kai?" Sehun bertanya jahil.

"Tentusaja! Tapi karena kau menyuruhku menyuapimu maka aku tidak bisa makan serealku sendiri" Kai menunjuk mangkuknya yang masih utuh.

"Sini biar aku suapi" Sehun meraih mangkuk sereal dengan susu strawberry itu.

"Ta-tapi.." Kai sedikit gugup.

* * *

"Buka mulutmu. Aaaa.." Sehun mendekatkan sendok berisi sereal itu kearah mulut Kai.

_Haup!_

Kai memakan dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ahaha.. kawaii-ne.." Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Kai.

Entah kini sereal dimangkuk mereka sudah habis, biasanya mereka tak akan pernah menghabiskan bahkan setengahnya saja.

"Kai, pegang tanganku" Sehun dan Kai memang selalu berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang bertautan. Kai melangkahkan kakinya duluan beranjak dari teras.

"Kenapa tidak jalan?" Kai bingung karena Sehun masih setia berdiri didepan pintu.

"Aku memiliki satu permintaan, jika kau tak mengabulkannya aku tak akan beranjak" Sehun memberikan senyuman khasnya.

"Ish.. baiklah, apa?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sehingga sedikit mendongak.

"Ini.." Sehun menyentuh bibir penuh Kai.

_Chu~_

"!" Kai kaget. Sehun menciumnya.

"Kenapa kau mencium pipiku?!" Kai kembali merengut tidak suka.

"Lakukan hal itu padaku setiap pagi, baru aku mau berangkat sekolah bersamamu" Sehun menepuk pipi putihnya.

"Tidak mau" Kai menggeleng imut.

"Lakukan, sekarang atau kita terlambat" Sehun memperlihatkan jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.45 pagi.

"Mwo? Palli!" Kai menarik kerah seragam Sehun seghingga mau tak mau Sehun sedikit merunduk dan..

* * *

_Chu~_

Sehun terbengong dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"Aish sial! Aku mencium ujung bibirmu! Lupakan! ayo cepat lari!" Kai menarik tangan Sehun yang ia genggam membuat Sehun berlari juga.

Mereka berlari sangat cepat.

"Bisakah kau berlari lebih cepat Hun? Ini sudah siang!" Kai merutuki Sehun yang berlari dibelakangnya.

Sehun segera menyamai langkah lari Kai dan berbisik ditelinga Kai.

"Thanks, bibirmu manis sekali, aku suka" Sehun mengecup singkat pipi Kai lalu menggendong Kai dipunggungnya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Kai hanya mampu menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak lebar Sehun. Menutupi pipinya yang memerah malu.

**FlashbackOff..**

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

_Cklek.._

"Wah.. Sehun, sejak kapan kau kemari? Maaf tidak membukakan pintu" ibu Kai muncul dari kamarnya dengan pakaian resmi. Jas merah itu terlihat cantik dan cocok dipakainya. Namanya Kim Heechul.

"Gomenasai Oka-san.. aku masuk melalui balkon kamar Kai, takut mengganggu tidur Oka-san. Aku menginap seperti biasa" Sehun hendak melepas rengkuhannya pada pinggang Kai karena canggung didepan Heechul namun kedua tangan Kai menahannya.

"Hm, kalian makin mesra saja" Heechul menggoda keduanya.

"Nai.. kami hanya sahabat kok Oka-san" Kai menyentak tangan Sehun sehingga rengkuhan hangat itu terlepas. Sehun merasakan kekosongan lagi, bukan hanya pundaknya, tapi rengkuhannya sepertinya tak dapat diandalkan juga.

"Kalian mau kemana liburan kali ini?" Heechul bertanya sambil mondar-mandir mencari barang-barang yang akan dibawanya.

"Melihat bunga sakura, lalu pergi ke festival musim semi hanami. Aku sudah memasakkan bekal tadi pagi" Kai menjawab dengan riang sambil mengeluarkan bento cukup besar dengan tiga tumpukan dari refrigerator.

"Kapan kau membuatnya Kai?" Sehun takjub, menghampiri Kai yang sedang mengikat selembar kain penutup bento menjadi satu dengan botol besar berisi ocha.

"Jam setengah 4 tadi" Kai selesai menali ujung-ujung kain itu. Sehun merasa senang, Kai benar-benar mengabulkan keinginannya. Pasti lelah memasak sebanyak itu dari pagi buta.

Sebagai lelaki, Sehun tersanjung, mungkinkah ia menjadi orang special bagi Kai.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku ingat saat-saat muda, haha" Heechul tertawa tertahan, mengingat saat-saat ia dan Kangin –tentusaja ayah Kai- dulu berkencan selalu membawa bento.

"Kami tidak berkencan Oka-san.." Kai merajuk imut.

_Chu~_

"Se-Sehun! Beraninya kau!" Kai menjitak kepala Sehun dengan sayang. Sehun telah mencium ujung bibir Kai.

"Auch!" Sehun mengusak kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang menggoda itu, lagipula kau belum memberikan jatah untukku hari ini! Hhe" Sehun menyengir ketika wajah Kai makin muram.

"Sehun, Kai, Oto-san menelfon Oka-san untuk segera tiba di Paris besok pagi. Kau tidak apa-apa kan ditinggal sebulan nak? Maaf karena tiba-tiba" Heechul menghampiri Kai dan mengelus Heechul selalu tidak rela meninggalkan anak satu-satunya itu tinggal sendiri di rumah, dan Kangin sering sekali memintanya pergi ke berbagai negara untuk membantu urusan bisnis hingga berbulan-bulan.

"Tak apa-apa Oka-san, Kai kan sudah besar" Kai memeluk Heechul.

"Begini saja, kalian libur kan? Bagaimana jika selama Oka-san pergi, Sehun menemani Kai disini? Apa kau keberatan Sehun?" Heechul memberi usul.

"Tentusaja aku mau Oka-san!" Sehun dan Kai langsung bergandengan tangan dan berputar-putar riang.

"Baiklah, Oka-san pergi dulu, kuncinya Sehun saja yang bawa ne" Heechul memberikan kunci rumah pada Sehun lalu pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

Setelah Kai dan Sehun mengantar Heechul hingga depan rumah, mereka segera kembali masuk dan bersiap-siap untuk acara mereka hari ini.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

"Sehun, kita akan duduk dimana?" Kai sedikit bingung karena taman tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu sore sudah penuh oleh banyak orang.

"Kita ke pohon biasanya saja" Sehun segera menggandeng tangan Kai. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan santai sesekali membicarakan banyak hal. Cukup membuat banyak pengunjung penikmat pemandangan bunga sakura di taman luas kota yang mereka papasi itu bergumam bahwa mereka berdua amat serasi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Langkah mereka makin jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang. Ingatkan, mereka punya pohon sendiri. Pohon yang paling besar dan umurnya sudah satu abad. Masih berdiri kokoh dan terlihat paling angkuh memekarkan berjuta bunga sakura di tiap ranting-rantingnya.

"Nak, kemarilah sebentar" seorang kakek tua berpakaian amat sederhana duduk sendiri di bawah pohon sakura yang kecil itu melambai pada Kai dan Sehun. Namun kakek itu terlihat menikmati acara bersantainya.

Sehun dan Kai menghampiri kakek tua itu. Duduk dihadapannya untuk bersikap sopan sebisa mungkin.

"Kalian mau melihat bunga sakura dimana nak? Bukankah ini sudah barisan paling ujung pengunjung festival hanami?" kakek tua itu ternyata ramah.

"Kami ingin merayakan hanami di pohon itu, Kek" Sehun menunjuk pohon sakura satu abad yang agak jauh didepan sang kakek.

"Oh, kalian tidak takut? Katanya ada siluman yang mendiaminya loh" kakek tua itu memperingati namun Kai malah menjadi takut.

Dengan sigap tangan kanan Sehun menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kai, jemari mereka saling bertaut dan memberikan ketenangan. Kakek tua itu tersenyum melihat betapa serasi dua namja yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Kami selalu disana setiap sore dan tak ada siluman sama sekali kek" Sehun menjawab dengan jujur.

"Ya, aku juga belum pernah lihat ada siluman selain- ah ya, ini, kakek berikan kau sepotong semangka ini, makanlah" kakek tua itu memberikan sepotong semangka kuning pada Sehun.

"Dan ini strawberry untukmu anak manis" kakek tua itu memberikan sebutir buah strawberry cukup besar pada Kai.

"Arigatou Oji-sama!" Sehun dan Kai berterimakasih. Sang kakek meminta Sehun untuk mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu sembari memberikan sebuah strawberry berukuran sedang untuk Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi. Keduanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

**-****CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

"Hun, kakek tadi bicara apa?" Kai penasaran karena Sehun sedikit kaget saat kakek itu berbisik.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok.. aku hanya dikasih strawberry" Sehun menunjukkan strawberry di tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil dari milik Kai.

"Okelah.." Kai tahu Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi ia juga tak mau begitu mengurusinya. Toh Sehun terlihat tidak ingin memberitahunya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Coba tanyakan sana pada kakek ta—di? Hah?" Sehun yang menunjuk kebelakang, kearah dimana kakek tua tadi duduk di karpet bawah pohon sakura kecil bersama beberapa makanannya.

"Sehun! Dimana kakek tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?" Kai tak percaya melihat kebelakang dibawah pohon sakura pendek itu sudah kosong tanpa ada bekas makanan satupun dibawahnya. Rerumputannya pun masih berdiri tegak, pertanda tak ada seorangpun yang menginjaknya.

Sehun dan Kai merasa ngeri.. apakah itu hantu?

"Hun, kakek tadi botak dan baik hati.. jangan-jangan dia.. hantu Abursumashi?" Kai sudah merinding dan ekspresi wajahnya amat lucu saat takut seperti ini.

"Percepat jalan kita!" Sehun berseru asal namun Kai benar-benar berjalan amat cepat, Sehun yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya tertawa tertahan melihat Kai yang benar-benar ketakutan hingga berlari-lari kecil mempercepat menuju pohon yang mereka tuju.

Betapa polos dan lugunya seorang Kai.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

**TBC**

* * *

**Kai imut ya?**

Kok perasaan semua flashback hunkai di ff ini malah seru-seru ya daripada ceritanya intinya.. -_-

Oh iya, ini ff memang sangat berbeda dengan gaya bahasa ku di ff lainnya, yang ini lebih romance ya?

Itu kakek ilang kemana coba ah, ngeri (aku kalo bikin cerita serem ato psycho kok gampang banget ya, kalo udah kebawa pikiran itu tangan langsung ngetik seenaknya sendiri, padahal ni ff kan romance, eh malah ada penampakan kakek-kakek hantu Abursumashi segala.. )

Permintaan Sehun (di ch1) kutipannya:

"_Kau bisa buatkan aku onigiri dan karage__ untuk besok__?" Sehun menyerahkan tas Kai yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Kai tahu maksud Sehun._

Itu terjawab di ch2 ini, Sehun secara tidak sengaja bilang ke Kai : Ayo besok kita merayakan hanami berdua.

(dasar Yehet -_-… Gak mau terus-terang, untung Kai tahu maksudnya, kalo enggak kan malah gak dibikinin bekal)

Oke thanks all!

* * *

Review ya,, ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks semua yang udah review!

**Askasufa:** Thanks ya! Iya, mereka memang bikin gemes.. hhe

**Ling-ling pandabear:** Sehun sama Kai itu Cuma temen kok

**Jongin48:** Bisikin apaan ya? Hehe, jawabannya di chapter 4 ternyata..

**Kamong Jjong:** Besok mereka akan saya nikahkan! Yey

**Utsukushii02:** Thanks bro

**Myungricho:** Hhe ^_^

**Maya han:** Ini udah lanjut, silakan baca ne..

**ChubbyMinland:** Iya, cadel itu suka minta jatah ke Kai

**Adilia. taruni. 7:** Waw.. iya, semoga aja gak kenapa-kenapa, hhe

**Jongkwang:** Bilang apaan ya? Kamu pnasaran ya?

**Little Dark Wolf 99:** Kamusnya berharga banget e, aku bacanya sampe kesemutan, hhe

**Cute:** yehet!

**Kim In Soo:** Iya tu mereka -_-

**Sungie:** Kamu nunggu NC? Oke aku PASTI bikinin! Hahaha.. we are yadong! Yey

**Mizukami Sakura-chan: ** Kai brubahnya masih lama.. ish aku udah bikin sampe ch 8 padahal.. tapi kok gak ada waktu update ya.. T_T

**Saus Tartar: ** Aku suka pen name mu, aku boleh pinjem gak? Hhe.. iya ini FF tentang romance menjurus NC di tiap partnya, hha (aku tetep yadong trnyata)

**Chotaein816:** Semangat juga! ^_^

**Novisaputri09: **Hanami itu hari perayaan melihat mekarnya bunga sakura di jepang, hehe, maaf aku gak bisa kasih arti kosa kata karena takut salah dan.. aku gak mau disalahin (hehe)

* * *

**Thanks all yang udah review di CH 2!**

**Berhubung kalian pada bingung mau panggil aku apa kalo review, **

**Buat readers yang merasa perempuan, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Oppa'**

**Buat readers yang merasa cowok, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Hyung'**

**Ini dia FF yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Yey! Teriak HunKai saranghae!**

* * *

Oke, aku gak mau bikin kalian menunggu, so

this is..

..

.

.

.

…

HunKai!

,,

**Cherry Blossoms**

..

/

* * *

"Hun, kakek tadi botak dan baik hati.. jangan-jangan dia.. hantu Abursumashi?" Kai sudah merinding dan ekspresi wajahnya amat lucu saat takut seperti ini.

"Percepat jalan kita!" Sehun berseru asal namun Kai benar-benar berjalan amat cepat, Sehun yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya tertawa tertahan melihat Kai yang benar-benar ketakutan hingga berlari-lari kecil mempercepat menuju pohon yang mereka tuju.

Betapa polos dan lugunya seorang Kai.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

"Sudah sampai, jangan duduk dulu, biar kugelar karpetnya" Sehun menggelar karpet kotak-kotak merah putih yang cukup luas untuk sekedar mereka berdua duduki. Kai kemudian meletakkan bentonya di tengah karpet, keduanya duduk berhadapan, tentunya dengan melepas alas kaki mereka terlebih dahulu.

Disini sejuk.

Beberapa ranting pohon sakura yang berumur satu abad ini melengkung kebawah saking beratnya menopang begitu banyak bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Terlihat amat indah seperti tirai yang meneduhkan mereka berdua. Pohon itu tetap hidup meski sudah satu abad karena lokasinya yang dekat dengan danau taman. Dengan begitu akarnya tak pernah kehabisan air. Sehun dan Kai duduk menghadap danau.

Sekeliling mereka sepi dan hanya ada kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan-dahan, saat burung-burung itu terbang, dahan pijakan sedikit bergerak sehingga bunga sakura berguguran menjatuhi keduanya. Romantis dan indah sekali tempat itu.

"Ayo dimakan" Kai membuka kain pembungkus bentonya, lalu mensejajarkan tiga bento yang tadi ditumpuknya.

"Waaah.. Kai kau membuatnya serta menatanya dengan sempurna!" Sehun tak percaya, dihadapannya sudah ada tiga bento besar berisi banyak makanan, diantaranya delapan onigiri berwarna pink berbentuk kucing, sushi tuna dan salmon dengan kecap khusus, telur ikan salmon yang dibumbui, telur ayam berbentuk hati, karage, omelet gulung dengan potongan sosis didalamnya, beberapa buah segar yang dibentuk imut, kue berwarna-warni, gyoza, dango, acar, sukiyaki, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aku rasa, aku terlalu bersemangat membuatnya hingga terlalu banyak, aku ragu ini bisa habis hari ini" wajah Kai sedikit bersemu malu karena Sehun barusaja memujinya. Persis sekali seperti gadis jepang. Manis dan cantik yang lugu.

"Aku pasti menghabiskannya, Kai" Sehun mengacak pelan rambut brown Kai lalu mulai memakan isi bento itu bersama-sama sambil tersenyum dan bercerita tentang banyak hal.

"Oh iya, Sehunnie, aku membawa music box, ayo kita menari bersama, hehe" Kai mengeluarkan music box dari bag yang sama untuk membawa bentonya tadi.

"Oke" Sehun segera beranjak, menggeret Kai menuju pinggiran danau, mereka bermain air sambil tertawa riang dengan sinar matahari yang mulai meredup.

Ya.. tak dirasa, sudah jam lima sore.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

Biasan matahari yang hampir tenggelam mewarnai permukaan air danau taman kota itu hingga memancarkan keemasan indah.

Seindah gerakan mereka saat ini. Serasi. Tubuh mereka bergerak seirama dengan lagu yang mengalun dari music box biru muda hadiah Sehun untuk Kai di ulangtahunnya dua tahun lalu.

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis mereka dan beberapa bagian kaos mereka telah basah. Tak peduli berapa lama mereka menari. Harmoni selalu tercipta saat keduanya bergerak.

Kini dalam alunan music _Angel_ pun, benar benar serasi mereka curahkan dalam dance. Bagai bayangan, bagai pantulan cermin. Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau.. Beberapa guguran bunga sakura yang diterpa angin sore serta langit jingga sore itu tak kan pernah mereka berdua lupakan.

_Grep!_

Sehun memeluk Kai dalam rengkuhannya di bagian akhir, Kai sedikit terkesiap kaget karena ini diluar koreo asli lagu itu. Namun tangan Kai berkata lain, kedua tangannya mengalung indah dileher Sehun.

Lima detik sebelum matahari terbenam.

Mata mereka saling memandang dalam. Mengerti akan masing-masing tanpa satu katapun terucap.

Tiga detik.. perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dua detik.. jemari Kai meremat pelan rambut pirang Sehun.

Satu detik.. hidung keduanya sudah bersentuhan dengan mata yang sayu.

Nol detik, dan matahari terbenam seutuhnya.

_Gelap. _Biarkan mereka melakukan itu dalam kegelapan yang romantis. Hingga hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

_Flaps!_

Lampu taman kota yang berwarna-warni itu sudah menyala kembali.

Dapat dilihat kini hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih duduk di deretan pohon sakura agak jauh dari pohon satu abad dimana Sehun dan Kai masih berada.

Ada juga pengunjung yang sengaja datang malam hari, sama seperti hanami, menikmati bunga sakura dimalam hari disebut yozakura.

"Sehun, apakah kita tidak pulang sekarang?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang meminum ocha buatannya.

"Aku ingin merayakan yozakura bersamamu ala mini" Sehun menatap Kai dengan serius. Dan wajah Sehun yang diterpa cahaya kelap-kelip lampu hias taman amat tampan saat ini.

"A-a.. Baiklah.." Kai yang canggung segera melahap nigiri buatannya untuk membungkam mulutnya yang tergagap tadi.

"Haha.. kau imut sekali ya" Sehun menusuk-nusuk pipi Kai yang menggembung penuh nigiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Kai makin imut ketika cemberut karena acara mengunyah nigirinya diganggu oleh tangan Sehun yang jahil mencubiti pipinya.

"Tomaru~" Kai merengek pada Sehun yang masih saja menjahilinya.

"Watashi.. Suki na omae.." Sehun membingkai wajah Kai dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Kai yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah yang sudah amat memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

Cuaca malam itu baik.

Bintang bertaburan dengan indahnya dilangit malam yang gelap.

Bento itu sudah dikemas dan dimasukkan kembali kedalam bag.

Mereka berdua duduk santai diatas karpet tadi. Udara malam yang berhembus membuat mereka saling berdekatan entah sengaja atau tidak. Bahkan tangan kanan Sehun sudah melingkar dipinggang ramping Kai. Beberapa bunga sakura berguguran mengelilingi karpet mereka.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kita melihat bunga sakura bersamaan dengan Yagura Tsukimi di Matsumoto Chastle" Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya agar matanya dapat menerawang lebih jauh hamparan bintang dilangit. Menggunakan bag wadah karpet untuk bantalnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan kunjungan sekeluarga ke kastil indah di Prefektur Nagano itu, dua tahun yang lalu.

"Iya, aku pernah kesana bersama Oka-san dan Oto-san" Kai ikut membaringkan tubuhnya, dengan refleks, Sehun meletakkan lengannya dibawah tengkuk Kai untuk bantalan.

Kai sedikit bergumam terimakasih untuk itu.

"Aku juga, tapi aku belum pernah kesana berdua denganmu" Sehun meraih kemeja biru kotak-kotak yang tadi sore Kai lipat rapih disampingnya. Ia lembarkan kemeja itu sehingga menyelimuti tubuh atas keduanya.

Setidaknya ini lebih hangat.

"Huft! Benar! Sebagai teman kau belum pernah mengajakku ke kastil indah itu dan bermain bersama disana!" Kai sedikit memberi jarak dengan Sehun, baiklah.. Sehun harus bersabar dengan sikap Kai yang manja, tapi anehnya Sehun suka itu. Karena kesabaran Sehun nyatanya harus dikeluarkan saat kata 'teman' itu muncul dari bibir indah yang ingin dimiliki seutuhnya itu.

"Mendekatlah.. Besok jam tujuh kita akan ada disana" Sehun mencoba menarik Kai untuk kembali dekat dengannya.

"Yakusoku?" Kai menatap memohon. Malah seperti seorang yeoja yang minta kekasihnya untuk tepat waktu datang dalam acara kencannya besok.

"Yakusoku suru" Sehun menjawab dengan tegas. Balas menatap Kai dengan pandangan dalamnya.

_Grep!_

Dan dengan jawaban itu, Kai memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Begitupun Sehun yang balas merengkuh tubuh Kai yang terasa pas dalam pelukannya.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

Keheningan tidak melanda keduanya, tentusaja karena ada beberapa pengunjung taman yang menyalakan hanabi membentuk percikan-percikan indah dilangit berwarna-warni. Sesekali keduanya tertawa ketika kembang api itu membentuk gambar-gambar binatang, anime, bahkan kata-kata cinta.

Kai teringat akan sesuatu.

Segera ia melepas rengkuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya ketika Kai beranjak untuk mengambil bag bento di ujung karpet.

Kai kemudian menjongkokkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sehun. Jarak wajah mereka dekat sekali.

"Hun, jangan bilang Oka-san ne?" Kai kini berwajah amat serius dan bicara dengan bisik-bisik padahal hanya ada mereka berdua disana, orang-orang cukup takut untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan pohon satu abad itu.

Sungguh Kai itu cute sekali. Sehun gemas dengan tingkah Kai.

"Baiklah, katakan ada apa?" Sehun menepuk karpet didepannya supaya Kai duduk didepannya.

Kai duduk bersila tepat didepan Sehun dengan lutut mereka yang saling bersentuhan, ini berarti jarak mereka cukup dekat.

_Sleps.._

Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bag bento, benda yang dibungkus dengan Koran bekas.

"Kai, jangan bilang jika itu.." Sehun menatap horror sesuatu yang dipegang Kai.

"Ya, aku mengambilnya sebelum Oka-san bangun tadi pagi-pagi sekali" Kai mengambil dua gelas yang tadi sebenarnya mereka gunakan untuk meminum ocha.

_Tring! Krak.._

Sepertinya Kai terlalu bersemangat ingin mencoba itu sehingga tangannya amat longgar memegang gelas sehingga salah satunya jatuh dan pecah.

"Yah.. Hunnie, gelasnya pecah satu! Doshite?" Kai panic dan segera mengambil gelas yang pecah itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ike-nai" Sehun hendak mencegah Kai yang bertindak gegabah.

_Zrraatts.._

"Aks!" jari telunjuk Kai tergores pecahan gelas kaca itu. Sehun terlambat menghindarkan tangan Kai dari pecahan gelas yang tajam.

"I-itai.. hiks, Sehunnie~" Kai merasakan perih pada jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Kemarikan" Sehun menangkap liquid merah mengalir, dengan segera meraih jari telunjuk itu.

* * *

_**-**_**Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

_Srrps.._

"Se-Sehun?" Kai tak menyangka Sehun kini sedang mengecap darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya. Cukup lama hingga air mata di ujung mata Kai sudah mongering belum sempat jatuh mengalir dipipinya.

"Sehun, owaru" Kai meminta Sehun untuk berhenti. Bahkan Sehun tak mau menatapnya sekilas saja. Mata Sehun melihat kebawah entah kemana, Kai masih merasakan lidah Sehun yang mengusap lembut jari telunjuknya yang masih berada dalam mulut Sehun.

"Sehun cukup!" Kai meletakkan tangan kirinya di pipi kanan Sehun. Perlahan mata setajam elang itu menatap namja manis didepannya. Sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan jari telunjuk lentik itu.

"A-arigatou.." Kai tersenyum canggung dengan tangan kirinya yang masih dipipi Sehun serta tangan kanannya yang kini digenggam Sehun hati-hati.

"Sebaiknya kau meludahkan darahku sekarang" Kai sungguh tidak enak hati. Sehun menyesap darahnya cukup lama, pasti rasanya tidak enak.

_Gluupp.._

"Mwo?!" Kai sangat kaget hingga aksen Koreanya keluar.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menelan darahku? Itu kotor Sehun! Ayo muntahkan!" Kai tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran namja tampan berjuluk Prince Ice didepannya ini.

"Sudah tertelan habis" Sehun dengan wajah datarnya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish! Kau ini.. kenapa ditelan huh?" Kai menatap penuh tanya pada Sehun.

"Darahmu manis. Aku suka" Sehun menjawab begitusaja.

"Benar-benar mencurigakan.. jangan-jangan kau vampire? Atau temanku yang bernama Oh Sehun sekarang diculik dan kau adalah siluman kakek tua tadi pagi?" Kai menatap horror pada Sehun.

"Aku Sehun kok" Sehun menjawab malas betapa Kai amat takut dengan yang namanya siluman. Oke.. Kai masih polos dan amat percaya dengan setan-setan jepang dengan mitos mengerikan itu.

"Apa buktinya?" Kai menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, bersiaga takut jantung dan hatinya dimakan.

"Oh Sehun meminta Kai untuk mencium pipinya setiap pagi" Sehun mengutarakan aktivitas mereka bersama.

"Selain itu?" Kai ternyata masih belum percaya.

"Oh Sehun selalu menginap dirumah Kai setiap hari libur" Sehun memberikan jawaban.

"Selain itu?" Kai masih kukuh tidak percaya.

"Oh Sehun duduk satu meja dengan Kai sejak taman kanak-kanak" Sehun mulai jengah menjawab.

"Selain itu?" Kai sebenarnya tidak percaya atau mengerjai Sehun sih?

"Apa jawaban yang kau mau?" Sehun kini menatap malas pada orang paranoid didepannya itu.

"Yang hanya aku dan Oh Sehun yang tahu" Kai memicingkan matanya.

"Oke.. Oh Sehun sudah dianggap sebagai menantu oleh kedua orangtua Kai" Sehun menjawab enteng. Sedang wajah Kai mulai bersemu mendengar itu.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

"Bu-bukan itu, tapi-" Kai belum selesai bicara..

"Oh Sehun pernah memaksa memandikan tubuh Kai yang telanjang saat libur kelulusan elementary school" Sehun menjawab dengan poker facenya, namun dalam hati ia menyeringai puas.

Saat itu, karena Sehun mendapat juara 1 dan Kai ada di peringkat bawahnya, sesuai taruhan, Kai harus menuruti apapun permintaan Sehun. Nasib buruk bagi Kai karena permintaan Sehun adalah 'aku ingin memandikan tubuhmu yang telanjang bulat'. WTH..

"A-aish! Sudah jangan dibicarakan! Aku percaya kau Sehun" Kai memalingkan wajahnya kearah kembang api yang masih meletup-letup menggambarkan bentuk love dilangit. Pipi Kai sudah amat memerah sekarang. Kejadian saat itu benar-benar pelecehan baginya, sayangnya dulu ia terlalu polos hingga menurut saja saat Sehun memaksanya untuk menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya. Aah.. membayangkannya saja Kai sudah malu seperti ini.

"Apa aku harus menceritakan kejadian saat itu?" Sehun dengan watadosnya bersemangat akan menceritakan adegan di kamar mandi milik Kai saat itu.

"Andwae! Sehunnie tampan~ jangan diceritakan ne? Nanti semua readers tahu bagaimana?" Kai memelas, merajuk dengan mengusakkan kepalanya dipundak tegap Sehun.

"Kan malah bagus, nanti semua akan tahu apa yang kita lakukan saat itu, cantik.." Sehun mengecup kilas dagu Kai. Menjahili Kai itu menyenangkan menurut Sehun.

"Pokoknya jangaan~" Kai memeluk erat Sehun. Dan Sehun mengangguk, ikut memeluk Kai sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

Angin malam itu membuat pohon sakura besar diatas mereka menggerakkan ranting-rantingnya pelan dan menggugurkan bunga-bunganya.

"Gelasnya tinggal satu Hunnie, bagaimana ini?" Kai menyambut Sehun yang barusaja kembali setelah membuang pecahan gelas tadi ke tempat sampah tak begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Aku saja yang minum" Sehun melepas kets birunya lalu duduk bersila didepan Kai lagi.

"Aku sudah mengambilnya susah payah tanpa ketahuan, tapi kau yang akan meminumnya? Tidak mau!" Kai menyembunyikan benda-yang ternyata minuman beralkohol-itu kebelakang punggungnya.

"Kau masih anak-anak Kai, tidak boleh minum seperti itu" Sehun balas menyimpan gelas satu-satunya itu dibalik punggungnya.

"Ish! Aku lahir duluan sebelum dirimu Sehunnie" Kai cemberut imut.

"Dan aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak kuat meminum bahkan setengah gelas saja, iya kan?" Sehun menodongkan gelas kosong satu-satunya itu didepan Kai.

"Kau menantangku? Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan!" Kai membuka bungkusan Koran lama itu dan terlihatlah botol berwarna putih keramik yang indah.

"Aku akan meminum satu gelas penuh bahkan lebih!" Kai menuangkan isi botol itu. Bening, seperti air putih.

"Aku akan meminum sisanya, kau hanya kuijinkan minum satu gelas, mengerti?" Sehun merebut botol itu dari tangan Kai, mencegah Kai jika nanti minum terlalu banyak.

"Jika aku berhasil meminum satu gelas ini dan beberapa menit kemudian aku masih tersadar seutuhnya, seluruh isi botol itu untukku!" Kai menenggak habis air bening itu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum ketika alis Kai berkerut merasakan seluruh cairan itu masuk dalam pencernaanya.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

Sudah satu menit dan Kai masih tersadar.

Sepertinya. Hanya sepertinya..

"Lihat Sehunnie aku tidak mabuk kan-Hik-?" Kai cegukan. Sudah mabuk ternyata.

"Ini hanya _sake_ kadar rendah, yang disuguhkan untuk tamu.. Dan kau dengan mudahnya mabuk seperti ini hanya karena satu gelas? Dasar sok kuat" Sehun langsung menenggak seluruh isi sake dalam botol keramik putih itu.

_Glup-glup-glup-_

Isinya kira-kira lima gelas. Sehun tidak main-main meminum habis seluruh isinya.

"Ahaha.. kau ingin mengalahkanku Sehunna?" pembicaraan Kai mulai tak jelas arahnya. Menunjuk tepat didahi Sehun.

"Kau sudah mabuk ya?" Sehun mengusak gemas rambut brown Kai yang sedikit acak-acakan diterpa angin malam.

"Oh Sehun.. kau! Sialan!" Kai menyentak kuat tangan Sehun tadi. Sehun sedikit kaget, tapi maklum karena Kai mabuk, sedang dirinya masih terjaga. Ya.. Sehun meminum 10 botol sake kadar tinggipun masih bisa menyetir mobil dengan amat fokus.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu, manis?" Sehun baru pertama kali ini melihat Kai mabuk. Dan ternyata cukup diluar dugaan. Kai menjadi si manis yang nakal.

"Sebagai Prince Ice yang tampan.. Kau telah mempermainkanku selama ini!" Kai menarik kerah kaos Sehun sehingga mau tak mau tubuh Sehun condong kearahnya.

"Bicaralah semaumu" Sehun tahu, Kai penuh dengan beban pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Sering sekali Kai dipergoki sedang melamun. Dan jika Sehun bertanya tentang masalah Kai, Kai selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu maumu, yah.. kau tampan sekali-hik-dengan bunga sakura disekelilingmu-hik-" cegukan Kai makin sering. Pipi Kai bersemu khas orang mabuk dengan mata sayunya.

Tangan Kai beralih memegang ujung kaos Sehun. Kai tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berjalan tertatih karena keseimbangannya terganggu. Menyeret Sehun kebagian yang lebih dekat dengan batang pohon berdiameter lebih dari 8 meter, Sungguh pohon sakura yang besar. Dan angker tentunya..

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

_Brukh!_

Sehun sedikit meringis merasakan sakit ketika Kai mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menghantam batang besar itu dengan keras. Kai memenjarakan tubuhnya.

Sehun masih diam menatap Kai yang enggan membalas tatapannya. Tubuh Kai lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya, bisa saja Sehun melepaskan diri dari sekapan tubuh ramping Kai. Tapi Sehun ingin mengikuti alur yang Kai buat malam ini.

"Kenapa kau tampan sekali huh?" Kai menyatukan dahi mereka, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Kau iri?" Sehun bahkan tak yakin Kai iri, seorang Kai itu sudah sempurna dimatanya. Cantik dan mempesona.

"Tentusaja.. karena dengan ketampananmu-hik-beraninya kau merebut sesuatu-hik-yang penting dalam hidupku!" Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat hingga ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan. Sangat dekat. Dan Sehun suka saat seperti ini, saat dimana tubuh Kai mendekat padanya.

Sehun rasa ia tak merebut sesuatupun dari Kai.

"Kau merebut sesuatu disini!" jari telunjuk Kai yang terluka tadi menunjuk tengah dadanya.

"Aku tidak merebut bronkus maupun bronkeolus apalagi alveolusmu, cantik.." Sehun menjawab asal.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sakiiit sekali saat kau-hik-mengambilnya paksa!" Kai meremat kaos birunya tepat ditengah dadanya.

"Hey, aku tidak mengambil ap-"

_Chu~_

Kai langsung memiringkan wajahnya dan bibir Kai menyentuh dagu Sehun. Hanya dagu. Kai langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun masih diam disana, dalam kungkungan tangan Kai yang setia dikanan kirinya. Dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang amat dekat.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa belasan kali angin malam itu berhembus.

Posisi mereka masih sama. Kai masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau.. mengambil hatiku, Tuan Oh.." Kai tidak cegukan lagi. Kai sudah sadar seutuhnya saat mengucapkan isi hatinya itu.

"Kau mengambil seluruh perasaanku.." Kai bicara makin lirih. Tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Sehun.

"Kau mengambil seluruh perhatianku.. hiks-" bahu Kai kini bergetar.

"K-kau –hiks- mengambil seluruh cint-"

_Grep!_

"Sudah.. gomen.." Sehun merengkuh Kai dan mengecup telinga Kai berkali-kali. Mencoba menenangkan cherry blossom dalam pelukannya yang kini sedang terisak.

"Sehun aku-hiks-" Kai tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang malah teredam isakannya.

"It's alright.. I'll always beside you.." Sehun berbisik dengan segenap perasaannya.

Pelukan Kai mengerat, dan Sehun membiarkan Kai menangis sepuasnya malam itu, memberikan pundaknya untuk Kai seorang.

Sehun tahu apa yang akan Kai katakan tadi, Sehun tahu Kai sudah sadar dari mabuknya, namun Sehun belum siap untuk mendengarnya langsung dari bibir itu.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

**TBC**

* * *

**Kai imut ya?**

**Nyesek waktu Kai nangis, hiks.. tahan baby Jong.. Sehun selalu ada buat kamu kok!**

Oke thanks all!

* * *

**Berhubung kalian pada bingung mau panggil aku apa kalo review, **

**Buat readers yang merasa perempuan, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Oppa'**

**Buat readers yang merasa cowok, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Hyung'**

* * *

Review oke!

**-From BL-**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks semua yang udah review!

**Jongin48:** Setuju

**ChubbyMinland:** Kamu mau lanjutin FF ini? Hehe

**Kaihun70:** Karena Sehun itu cemen.. (wah! Aku digebukin Sehun appa)

**Ling-ling pandabear:** Kamu tanya NC? OFCOURSE ADA! hahaha! (aku kan _**BL-Oppa**__.. _pasti ada NC selama ratenya M! hehe)

**Askasufa:** Sehun terlalu takut mempertaruhkan yang namanya persahabatan, soalnya mereka udah lama sahabatan. Thanks for support ^_^

**Hyemi kim:** Kamu belum cukup umur buat baca NC, jadi oppa belum keluarin part NCnya, hehe Terimakasih sama koreksinya, oppa kebawa sama bahasa makhluk astral sih, hehe

**SooBabyBee:** Fighting ^_^

**Wafel's: **Aw

**Chotaein816:** Tebakan yang mana?

**Aldi. loveydovey:** Kamu suka ff yadong ato ff romance?

**Saya. orchestra:** Kai sedih ungkapin perasaannya karena ia merasa hina udah mencintai teman sejatinya sendiri (nyeseknya dan **Sakitnya tu disini!** *Cuplikan ch3: Kai nunjuk tengah dadanya pake jari telunjuknya yg terluka kena pecahan kaca) hehe, promosi lagu

**Jongkwang:** Oke bro

**Utsukushii02:** Dia mau ungkapin cinta

**Cute:** Kai mau bilang cinta

**Laxyovrds:** Kai neomu kawaii ne.. hehe

**Kamong Jjong:** Manis-manis, hehe

**Sungie:** Oke, pengecualian deh buat kamu, hehe.. Kamu mau baca NC yaaa? Beneran? Hehe

**Saus Tartar:** Haaai! I miss you! Iya itu pake laptop kakak jadi typo gitu.. (aku gak mau lagi pake laptopnya kakak buat nerusin FF, kapok -_-) Kamu bukan wanita atau pria? Kamu tumbuhan ya? Hehe Ganbatte! :D

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Maaf aku gak sempet update cepet T.T Pasti Jadian kok ^_^

**Kim In Soo:** Thanks

**Novisaputri09:** Oke, aku panggil kamu saeng ^_^ eh, nanti kalo udah sampe ch 7-8 jangan baca dulu ya? Belum cukup umur loooh.. hehe

** Arigatou gozaimatsu! Thanks udah review all!**

For **Mizukamu Sakura-chan ^_^**

Oke, aku gak mau bikin kalian menunggu, so

this is..

..

.

.

.

…

HunKai!

,,

**Cherry Blossoms**

..

/

_Grep!_

"Sudah.. gomen.." Sehun merengkuh Kai dan mengecup telinga Kai berkali-kali. Mencoba menenangkan cherry blossom dalam pelukannya yang kini sedang terisak.

"Sehun aku-hiks-" Kai tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang malah teredam isakannya.

"It's alright.. I'll always beside you.." Sehun berbisik dengan segenap perasaannya.

Pelukan Kai mengerat, dan Sehun membiarkan Kai menangis sepuasnya malam itu, memberikan pundaknya untuk Kai seorang.

Sehun tahu apa yang akan Kai katakana tadi, Sehun tahu Kai sudah sadar dari mabuknya, namun Sehun belum siap untuk mendengarnya langsung dari bibir itu.

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

**Jam tangan Sehun menunjukkan jam 11.45 malam.**

Keduanya kini kembali duduk di karpet, menghadap danau taman yang memantulkan kembang api warna-warni indah yang masih saja menghiasi malam. Benar-benar indah pantulan itu seolah dibawah air terdapat dunia refleksi.

"Sehun, gomen ne? aku tadi mabuk~" Kai merengek imut. Kedua tangannya mengalung pada leher Sehun dan mengusakkan pipinya di telinga kanan Sehun, manis sekali, seperti kucing.

"…." Sehun masih diam. Masih ingin mengerjai teman manisnya itu.

"Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu, miaw~?" Kai mulai nakal menggigit telinga Sehun.

"Baiklah, permintaanku adalah jangan gigiti telingaku" Sehun bisa terangsang untuk menerjang Kai kalau Kai manja sekali seperti ini padanya.

"Oke, hehe" Kai segera menjauhkan wajahnya, hendak menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Sehun.

_**Grep!**_

"Aku tidak memintamu melepas tanganmu dari leherku, Kai" Sehun menahan kedua tangan Kai yang mengalung di lehernya.

"O-oh.." Kai mengangguk paham.

"Duduk dipangkuanku sekarang" Sehun menggeret pinggang Kai hingga kini Kai duduk dipangkuannya menghadapnya.

"Sudah" Kai melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun.

"Peluk erat tubuhku lalu cium bibirku" Sehun menunjuk bibir tipisnya.

"Hah? Andwae!" Kai menggeleng tak mau. Hey, aku sendiri bingung, sebenarnya seharian ini mereka sudah berciuman bibir belum sih? Kenapa mereka tampak malu-malu membicarakan ciuman?

"Arraseo.. aku suapi strawberrymu saja mau?" Sehun malah seperti sedang mengasuh anak kecil yang susah makan di pangkuannya kini.

"Ne" Kai bahkan baru ingat jika ia punya strawberry besar pemberian kakek tadi. Sehun mengambil buah-buah yang kakek tua tadi siang berikan di box plastic.

"Buka mulutmu" Sehun mengambil strawberry besar itu dan menyuapkannya pada Kai.

Kai memakannya sambil tersenyum, mulutnya yang penuh dan sedikit menggembung membuat Sehun tak sanggup untuk tidak mencubitnya gemas.

"Mashita~" Kai meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan mengusapkannya pada pipinya.

"Kau manja sekali seperti kucing, hehe" Sehun tertawa ketika Kai benar-benar memperlihatkan raut wajah seperti kucing. Polos yang manis dengan mata yang bulat penuh.

"Miaw.. Sehun suka kucing?" Kai bertanya dengan menirukan suara kucing.

"Ya, kucing itu imut dan menggemaskan, sifatnya manja dan suka sekali disentuh majikannya" Sehun mengacak rambut brown Kai yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegapnya.

"Kai mau jadi kucingnya Sehun kalau begitu.. hehe" Kai memeluk Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya pelukan mereka ditengah dinginnya semilir angin musim semi malam itu.

Tanpa keduanya sadari sebuah cahaya biru menyala bagai sayap malaikat dari punggung Kai. _**Sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya akan terjadi.**_

**-CherryBlossoms-**

_**Haup!**_

"Apa semangkanya enak?" Kai kini selesai menyuapi Sehun seiris semangka pemberian kakek tua tadi.

"Ne" Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah semangka kuning tak berbiji itu.

"Manis?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Hm.. kau lebih manis sepertinya.. apa aku boleh memakanmu juga?" Sehun menjilat pipi Kai.

"Yaaa~ andwae" Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dan Sehun malah makin menjahili Kai yang masih duduk dipangkuannya.

Keduanya tertawa riang ketika saling menggelitiki.

**23.58 malam..**

"Ah, sudah hampir tengah malam, apakah sebaiknya kita pulang?" Kai terlihat panic ketika melihat jarum jam di tangan Sehun.

"Kau belum menyuapiku strawberry kecil itu Kai" Sehun menunjuk strawberry kecil pemberian kakek tadi untuknya.

"Kau yakin ingin memakannya? Sepertinya ini tidak manis" Kai sanksi dan memainkan buah kecil itu.

"Itu pemberian, tak baik jika dibuang" tangan Sehun perlahan meremat pinggul Kai.

"Ermh~ hei tanganmu nakal sekali eoh!" Kai menatap tajam Sehun, dan Sehun hanya tertawa.

Kai mulai mendesah dan menggeliat seiring sentuhan dan remasan Kai yang merambat ke belahan butt Kai yang masih dududk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Yak! stop Eunhng~ Sehun, hentika-"

_**Shooottt… CKiiiiiitttttt!**_

_**BLLAARRR! BLLARR! BLARRR! **_

_**CTAR! CTARR!**_

Sehun dan Kai memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang sama, ke langit diatas danau. Kearah suara itu berasal. Puncak festival hanabi. Tepat pukul 00.00.

Kembang api utama itu tepat menghiasi langit pada jam 12 malam.

"Kirei na.." Kai bergumam ketika melihat cahaya-cahaya fireworks itu membentuk tulisan dilangit.

'_**Happy Hanabi in Spring 12 April with Love!'**_

Melihat itu Kai langsung terperanjat dan membeku.

Kai telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting!

"H-Hun.. J-jadi sekarang.." Kai menatap lurus pada mata Sehun yang masih menikmati kembang api itu berkilap-kilap. Kai merutuki dirinya yang pelupa. Lupa hari ini terlalu fatal baginnya!

"Tentu" Sehun mengangguk dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari hiasan kembang api di langit yang mencetak tanggal hari ini. Mata tajam menghipnotis itu balas menatap Kai.

**12 April..**

**Hari ulang tahun Oh Sehun.**

**-CherryBlossoms-**

"Aku tidak punya hadiah.. aku lupa~, G-gomenasai.." Kai takut melihat Sehun. Sungguh Kai tidak ingat, padahal ia sudah mengumpulkan uang sakunya agar bisa membeli barang semahal music box pemberian Sehun di ultahnya kemarin.

"Strawberry itu bisa menjadi sarana kue ultahku malam ini" Sehun menunjuk strawberry kecil ditangan Kai.

"Tapi ini kecil sekali, Hunnie.. Harusnya aku memberikanmu strawberry besarku yang tadi" Kai merasa tidak enak hati.

"Kalau kau yang menyuapinya, itu bahkan lebih enak dari kue tart manapun di dunia" Sehun merapihkan helaian rambut brown Kai yang teracak oleh angin.

"Ehem! Baiklah, sekarang.. Oh Sehun sudah menjadi anak yang berumur 17 tahun, maka dari itu tiup Strawberry ini setelah kau mengucapkan keinginanmu" Kai memulai acara tiup lilin, mendekatkan strawberry itu pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin Kai menjadi kucingku! Haup~" Sehun dengan watadosnya mengatakan wishnya dengan suara cukup keras lalu memakan habis strawberry kecil di tangan Kai itu.

"Mwo?!" Kai shock.

"Kau tadi bilang kau mau jadi kucingku" Sehun mengingatkan Kai.

"I-iya sih tapi enakan jadi manusia Hun, aku takut kau tak memberikanku makan" Kai cemberut.

"Aku selalu memberi makan dirimu di kedai bubble tea langganan kita" Sehun mengatakan sebuah kegiatan rutin lain selain morning kiss.

"Tapi nanti aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu!" Kai memukul pelan pelipis Sehun.

"Ah iya! Kau benar!" Sehun baru sadar, tidak menyenangkan jika ia bicara tapi Kai membalasnya dengan eong-an kucing.

"Bagaimana kalau wishmu dikabulkan Tuhan? Aigoo.. otokhae?" Kai mencubit pipi Sehun sebagai sarana kekesalannya.

"Lepas, atau kau tak akan kupeluk lagi" Sehun mengancam dan Kai menurut.

"Aish.. oke-oke, kalau begitu, aku hanya takut kau tak perhatian lagi padaku~" Kai merasa tak ingin Sehun meninggalkannya.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu loh" Sehun tersenyum tampan.

"Ba-baiklah.. A-aku mau jadi kucingmu" Kai dengan semburat merahnya langsung memeluk erat Sehun dan Sehun balas memeluknya.

"Haha.. Tanpa jadi kucingpun, sikapmu sudah seperti kucing, Kai" Sehun mengacak rambut Kai dengan sayang dan Kai hanya tertawa dalam pelukan erat Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari juga, kini punggung Sehun lah yang bersinar amat terang.

**-CherryBlossoms-**

_Angin berhembus lebih kencang seiring malam yang semakin larut. _

Kai dan Sehun masih betah duduk berpelukan dikarpet dibawah rimbunnya pohon sakura besar berumur satu abad itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Tugasku untuk mengabulkan keinginan anak yang berulang tahun hari ini sudah selesai.." seorang kakek tua tersenyum didahan pohon sakura satu abad, tepat diatas HunKai.

**Tunggu dulu!**

Jelas tak ada kakek tua yang dapat memanjat pohon kan?.

Terlebih..

Kakek tua itu tak memiliki badan..

Hanya kepala yang menggelinding dari dahan ke dahan merontokkan bunga sakura yang berlumuran darah..

Ingatkan pada Sehun dan Kai

Untuk tidak melihat keatas pohon…

atau mereka akan melihat wajah kakek tua tadi siang..

Kini sudah remuk dengan hanya satu mata busuk penuh belatung yang tersisa..

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

**TBC**

**Oke, ini kok jadi horror ya? Merinding lah, mata kakeknya yang satu ilang terus yang satu udah busuk banyak belatungnya gitu.. hii~**

Oke thanks all!

**Berhubung kalian pada bingung mau panggil aku apa kalo review, **

**Buat readers yang merasa perempuan, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Oppa'**

**Buat readers yang merasa cowok, silakan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'BL-Hyung'**

**Thanks for attention! ^_^**

Review oke!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks semua yang udah review!

**Aldi. loveydovey:**Ah melenceng banget.. kalo humor tu Black Sexy, hehe

**Jongkwang:** Kayaknya enggak deh

**Jongin48:** Nanti gak horror kok, hehe

**Askasufa:** Kai bisa-bisa kenapa? Kai udah nyatain cinta kah? (author malah lupa sndiri.. -_-)

**Little dark wolf 99:** Malaikat cupid itu kan udah biasa, jadi aku bikin Setan cupid! hehe

**Utsukushii02:** Iya, Kai gak jadi

**Saya. orchestra:** fighting! Thanks ^_^

**ChubbyMinland:** Hanya Tuhan, Kai, dan Sehun sendiri yang tau sepanjang apa 'itu'nya Sehun. Apa jangan-jangan kamu udah pernah lihat juga ya? Hehe. Eh Woy! Kenapa Kai gak boleh jadi kucing? Masa aku disumpahin jadi kakek-kakeknya itu T^T kan aku juga gak mau klo itu bneran kejadian (pdhl di summarynya udah ada tulisannya Kai jadi kucing!)

**Adilia. taruni 7:** Kai kasihan klo jadi kucing? Kenapa?

**Cute:** Romantisnya jangan sampe NC? Masalahnya dari awal aku udah rating ni ff rated M, dan harus sesuai request, gimana dunk?

**Ling-ling pandabear:** Yo-i!

**Ninisehun:**Kok nggak boleh NC? Fokus romance aja? Kayaknya gak bisa deh soalnya ini udah sesuai request, mian ne?

**Yupijongjong:** Baca jam 11 malem dihari Jumat? Kkaebsong~ haha

**Hyemi kim: **Iya, Kai bakal jadi kucing sesuai summary ff ini ^_^ kamu nunggu NCnya? Oke sip!

**Leeyeol:** annyeong honey,, (apaan coba -_-) Iya, kakeknya mau ngabulin permintaan Sehun, Kakeknya kan setan yang baik(?) hehe

**Sungie:** Kok Kai gak boleh jadi kucing? Otak yadong yang kita miliki itu bisa membuat segalanya yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin! Pasti! Hehe (Sehun jadi Prince loh.. hehe)

**Novisaputri09:** Ooo.. Novi udah gede ternyata, hehe

**Saus Tartar:** Hai bro! Gue udah update! Keren gak bro? (apaan coba -_-)

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Kamu coba deh baca review ff ini, pada banyak yg bilang ni FF gak boleh dibuat NC TwT aku menunggu keputusanmu ^_^ Tapi aku tetep utamain NCnya kalo kamu mau FF ini jadi NC oke? ^_^

* * *

**Thanks semua HunKai shipper yang udah review dan memberiku semangat! Yosh! Oke! Aku jadi semangat melanjutkan ff ini! Arigatou All!**

Oke, aku gak mau bikin kalian menunggu, so

this is..

..

.

.

.

…

HunKai!

**For Mizukami Sakura-chan**

,,

**Cherry Blossoms**

..

/

* * *

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Tugasku untuk mengabulkan keinginan anak yang berulang tahun hari ini sudah selesai.." seorang kakek tua tersenyum didahan pohon sakura satu abad, tepat diatas HunKai. Jelas tak ada kakek tua yang dapat memanjat pohon kan?.

Terlebih.. Kakek tua itu tak memiliki badan..

Hanya kepala yang menggelinding dari dahan ke dahan merontokkan bunga sakura yang berlumuran darah..

Ingatkan pada Sehun dan Kai

Untuk tidak melihat keatas pohon… atau mereka akan melihat wajah kakek tua tadi siang

Kini sudah remuk dengan hanya satu mata busuk yang tersisa..

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

_Cklek! Krieet.._

Pintu utama rumah Kai terbuka.

Rupanya Sehun dan Kai akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum jam 1 malam.

Kai segera mengunci pintu itu kembali dan menaruh sepatunya dan sepatu Sehun di rak sepatu samping pintu.

Sehun cukup kerepotan dengan membawa karpet ditangan kanannya dan bag bento di tangan kirinya.

"Kau mandilah dulu, aku mau menaruh ini di wastafel dapur. Besok saja mencucinya, sudah malam" setelah menaruh karpet lipat itu di almari dekat rak sepatu, Sehun membawa wadah bento mereka tadi ke dapur dan Kai berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

_Sudah jam 1 malam.._

Kini Sehun sedang duduk bersila diatas kasur Kai, tentusaja bersama Kai.

"Rambutmu sulit sekali kering ternyata" Kai dengan telaten mengeringkan rambut Sehun menggunakan handuk. Sehun barusaja mandi setelah Kai.

"Makanya, sering-seringlah mengeringkan rambutku, sebagai calon istri seorang Oh Sehun" Sehun berkata sambil terus memainkan game di smartphone Kai. Terlihat tidak ada keseriusan dalam perkataannya tadi karena berkata sambil bermain game?

Tentusaja tidak, kalimat itu sungguh serius Sehun katakan.

"M-mwo? Aku namja tuan Oh!" Kai mengusak kasar rambut Sehun dengan handuk membuat sang empu kesakitan.

"He-hei! Stop!" Sehun menghentikan kedua tangan Kai. Kini keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Aku akan menikah dengan yeoja cantik kelak. Begitupun kau" Kai menunjuk tepat didahi Sehun, matanya menatap Sehun tajam.

"Tidak, kau lebih cantik dari semua yeoja di bumi ini. Dan aku akan menikahimu kelak" Sehun balas menatap tajam Kai. Mendengar itu, Kai ingin pernikahan itu bukan lelucon atau bahan percandaan biasa.

Kai ingin itu benar-benar terjadi..

"Kau tidak akan menikahiku!" Kai sepertinya memulai perang dunia.

"Aku akan menikahimu Kai" Sehun mendekatkann tubuhnya pada Kai. Matanya tidak lagi fokus pada game dismartphone Kai.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan menikahiku, Oh Sehun baka!" Kai mulai berteriak. Wajah Sehun mengeras, sudah tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya yang memuncak. Tangannya menggenggam erat smartphone Kai.

"Aku akan menikahimu" Sehun menggeram marah.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan menikahiku!" Kai malah makin meninggikan suaranya.

Mata mereka saling menatap tajam. Teriakan Kai tadi membuat suasana menjadi hening. Nafas amarah mereka sangat kentara, bahkan bahu mereka naik turun menahan emosi yang meluap.

"Oh Sehun kau tidak ak-"

"Ya! Kau benar! Kau berkata sangat benar! Aku TIDAK akan menikahimu Kai! Puas?!" Sehun memotong perkataan Kai.

_BRRRAAKKHH!_

Sehun melempar smartphone Kai dengan keras. Untung smartphone itu hanya terbanting di kasur empuk yang kini mereka duduki.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

* * *

Setelah teriakan emosi Sehun tadi, suasana menjadi hening. Mata Kai menyiratkan luka perih akibat perkataan Sehun tadi.

"…. H-Hun?" Kai tidak menyangka Sehun berteriak padanya. Terlebih.. kalimat itu tadi menyakiti hatinya. Jujur, Kai ingin Sehun sedikit lebih memperjuangkan pernikahan itu meski Kai tak yakin Sehun serius ingin menikahinya.

Keduanya kini diam cukup lama, hanya suara deru angin diluar sayup-sayup menggerakkan ranting pohon sakura didepan balkon.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan menikahimu Kai" bahkan mata Sehun kini lebih memilih lampu tidur untuk dipandanginya daripada sesosok namja cantik bernama Kim Jongin yang duduk berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter.

"Aku tidak bermaks-" sangkalan Kai terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Sehun menempel di bibirnya.

"Sssst.. aku tidak **akan** menikahimu Kai" Sehun mengatakan itu lagi, dan kini air mata Kai sudah tak terbendung lagi, mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

_Tes.. Tes.._

Sehun mengatakan itu dengan nada tenangnya, mata tajam Sehun terlihat amat tenang. Perkataan Sehun bukanlah kebohongan.. Kai kecewa.

_Sreet.._

Sehun perlahan menghapus air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya, membingkai wajah cantik yang kini menatapnya sendu.

"Aku tidak **akan**. Tapi, Aku **pasti** menikahimu, Kai" Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menatap lembut pada Kai.

"Hiks, Se-Sehunnie~ huee.." tangisan Kai pecah begitusaja dan Sehun segera merengkuhnya erat.

"Ahaha.. kau kelihatan takut sekali tidak kunikahi eoh?" Sehun menepuk punggung Kai mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sehunnie baka! Hiks.. aku kira kau serius tidak akan menikahiku~ hiks" Kai memukuli pundak Sehun berkali-kali.

"Gomen, my lovely cat" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menggerakkan tubuh mereka kekanan kekiri membuat Kai malah tertawa riang.

"Haha.. miaw~" Kai mengusakkan kepalanya dileher Sehun. Manja sekali.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

"Kai" Sehun menggantungkan perkataannya, pelukannya kini lepas dan tangan Sehun memegang erat kedua bahu sempit Kai.

"Waeyo Sehunnie?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Kau masih menyimpan bandana pemberianku desember lalu?" Sehun menanyakan bandana yang ia berikan pada Kai sebagai hadiah Christmas day tahun lalu.

"Masih, mahkotamu juga masih ada kok" Kai beranjak dari kasur untuk mengambil box berukuran sedang diatas almari bajunya. Ah, mungkin itu sudah menjadi almari Sehun mengingat isi almari itu sebagian besar adalah pakaian Sehun semua.

Kai kembali duduk bersila dihadapan Sehun lalu membuka box berwarna biru muda dengan gambar hello kitty.

* * *

_**FlashBack-On**_

Sehun dan Kai beriringan.

Kaki jenjang mererka berjalan lambat di pinggir jalan raya yang kini ditutup untuk kendaraan bermotor. Semua orang tumpah ruah memenuhi jalan besar kota untuk menikmati turunnya butiran putih salju. Indah dan lembut.

Banyak pasangan muda saling bergandengan tangan memasuki toko-toko yang menjual pernak-pernik couple. Beberapa anak kecil sibuk berlarian dengan pakaian hangat baru mereka, orang tua mereka lebih memilih duduk di bangku-bangku kayu yang disediakan dipinggir jalan. Pohon natal berhias lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip indah menambah corak warna di hari putih itu. Tak terkecuali para lansia yang bersenda gurau menikmati coklat hangat disepanjang toko-toko semi permanen yang didirikan untuk menyambut Christmas day kali ini.

"Anak muda tampan, kau harusnya menggandeng tangan kekasihmu itu, dia kedinginan" seorang nenek menyapa Sehun ketika HunKai berpapasan dengan beberapa nenek yang sedang berjalan santai.

"A-ah nenek.. dia hanya temanku" Kai menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menghormati sang nenek.

"Benar begitu? Padahal kalian terlihat cocok" nenek lain terlihat sedikit kecewa.

_Tep!_

Sehun meraih tangan kiri Kai dan menautkannya dengan jemari tangan kanannya sehingga mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Ehem! Iya, dia kekasihku nek, maaf saya kurang peka. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, saya akan lebih perhatian pada kekasih manisku ini nek" Sehun sedikit membungkuk. Pipi Kai merona merah karena genggaman tangan Sehun yang erat.

"Ahaha.. ternyata kekasihmu yang manis ini tidak mau terus terang ya, yasudah, lanjutkan kencan kalian, kami akan pergi ke kedai disana" nenek yang lain merasa lega.

"Arigatou gozaimatsu" Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Hati-hati dan jaga kekasih cantikmu itu" sang nenek memberikan wejangan pada Sehun.

"Pasti! Hehe" Sehun dan Kai kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kali ini Kai tak bisa menahan senyum manisnya.

Setelah sedikit lama berjalan akhirnya Kai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hun, kenapa kau berbohong pada nenek-nenek tadi?" Kai bertanya mengapa Sehun berkata bohong bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Bohong soal apa?" Sehun seolah lupa.

"Ish! Sudahlah!" Kai dengan kesal menyentak tangan Sehun sehingga tautan tangan keduanya terlepas.

Kai berjalan lebih cepat dan masuk asal ke salah satu toko.

"Hm.. kawaiine.." Sehun berjalan santai menyusul Kai.

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari seorang Kai. Mata Sehun memang ditakdirkan untuk menemukan Kai di detik itu juga. Pandangan Sehun akan tetap memandang satu objek yang paling diinginkannya.

Makhluk paling indah yang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya. Kai.

"Jangan melihatku. Aku sedang memusuhimu" Kai berkata dingin ketika Sehun berdiri disampingnya dengan bahu mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak mengganggu, aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat" Sehun menyakukan kedua tangannya di jaket tebalnya.

"Oh, yasudah silakan melihat, aku mau kesana saja" Kai beranjak untuk berjalan keruangan lain.

"Hm.. ini cocok untuk Kai. Tolong bungkuskan yang ini" Sehun menunjuk sebuah benda yang menjadi incaran matanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pesanan Sehun sudah dibungkus dengan kertas kado merah dengan pita hijau.

"Hun? Kau membeli sesuatu?" Kai berdiri dibelakang Sehun dengan menjinjing papperbag berwarna biru muda. Sepertinya Kai membeli sesuatu.

"Ani" Sehun memasukkan kado itu segera kedalam saku jaket tebalnya sebelum Kai melihatnya. Kai menampilkan wajah murungnya atas jawaban Sehun tadi.

* * *

Tak berselang lama keduanya berada di tengah jalan Tokyo dengan kotak-kotak bata dan lampu-lampu hias berwarna-warni. Lantunan jingle Christmas day begitu kentara disepanjang toko-toko pernak-pernik natal.

"Hun, aku kedinginan" Kai meng eratkan jaket merahnya (dandanan Kai persis kayak EXO Miracles in December) sepatu boots hitamnya amat serasi, Kai terlihat amat manis dengan bibir merahnya yang kini mulai gemetar kedinginan.

"Mau kuhangatkan?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Pervert!" Kai memukul kepala Sehun pelan dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju salah satu café disana.

"Hha, kau manis sekali Kai!" Sehun sedikit berteriak dan itu membuat pipi Kai kembali merona karena beberapa orang yang mendengar teriakan Sehun mulai beranggapan bahwa HunKai hari ini sedang berkencan.

* * *

_**At café..**_

"Diminum lattenya, katanya kau kedinginan" Sehun menyangga dagunya mengamati wajah manis Kai yang sedikit menunduk sambil memainkan ujung jaketnya. Imut sekali.

"Hun" Kai tiba-tiba memandang Sehun sambil menunjuk rambut atas Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Rambutmu ada saljunya, besok kau warnai rambutmu menjadi pirang ya? Kau pasti tampan dengan itu dimusim dingin, hehe" Kai tersenyum manis sekali sehingga mau tak mau Sehun ikut melengkungkan senyuman tampannya.

"Apapun untukmu" Sehun menepuk pahanya dan Kai dengan senang hati beranjak untuk duduk tepat dipangkuan Sehun. Untungnya kedai ini berbentuk bilik sehingga mereka tak perlu malu untuk lebih dekat.

_Puk!_

Kai duduk di pangkuan Sehun sehingga mereka kini berhadapan.

"Apa sudah lebih hangat?" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Kai dan entah telah berapa lama keduanya sudah berpelukan seperti itu.

"Hm" Kai hanya mengangguk lirih dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Sehun.

"Hari ini adalah salahsatu dari sekian banyaknya hari bahagiaku bersamamu, kalau kau tahu" Sehun mengecup pelipis Kai lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kai yang masih setia duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" entah Kai hanya ingin bertanya meskipun itu terlihat seakan pertanyaan retoris.

"Karena aku seharian bersamamu" Sehun mencium pipi Kai agak lama. Dapat Sehun rasakan pipi halus itu terangkat menandakan sang namja tan itu tersenyum dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kita bersama lebih dari 30 jam Tuan Oh, karena kau kemarin malam menginap dirumahku, kau ingat?" Kai sedikit terkekeh.

_Chu~_

"!" Kai kaget akan gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun.

"Ah iya, kau benar chagiya.." Sehun mengecup ujung bibir Kai.

"Yak! Dasar tuan pervert! Seenaknya menciumku sedaritadi!" Kai melepas rengkuhan Sehun lalu memandang sengit kearah Sehun. Sehun hanya mampu tertawa melihat imutnya paras namja dipangkuannya itu.

"Sehun pejamkan matamu" Kai berkata dengan jarak sedekat ini, jujur saja dua detak jantung itu semakin cepat dan kuat.

Sehun memandang penuh heran namun begitu tangan kanan Kai menyentuh pipinya, Sehun memejamkan kedua mata tajamnya.

Sehun merasakan aneh karena Kai seperti sedang memainkan rambutnya yang sedikit dijatuhi salju tadi. Tapi Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang agak berat melingkar diatas kepalanya.

"Sekarang buka kedua matamu Hunnie" Kai bersorak selesai.

"Mahkota?" Sehun melihat penampilannya yang terpantul pada kaca disamping mereka.

"Kau tampan Sehunnie" Kai segera memeluk erat bahu Sehun, dengan senang hati Sehun merengkuh pinggang ramping Kai.

* * *

_Chu~_

Kai mencium kilat pipi Sehun.

"Ka-Kai?" Sehun sedikit kaget sekaligus bahagia.

"Apakah Sehunnie mau jadi pangeranku?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Of course, asal kau mau memakai ini" Sehun mengeluarkan bingkisan kado dari jaket tebalnya.

"Apa ini Hun?" Kai membolak-balik bungkus kado itu.

"Bukalah" Sehun mengusak gemas rambut Kai.

_Sraaakks.._

"Waaaah~ imutnya!" Kai segera memakai bandana bertelinga kucing berwarna oranye (look at sampul ff ini).

"Bagaimana Hun? Apakah aku cocok dengan ini?" Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya kekanan-kekiri karena merasa amat bahagia sedangkan Sehun hanya mematung.

"Sehunnie, jawab~" Kai merengek maka Sehun sadar dari kegiatan memandangi betapa manisnya sosok Kai.

"Sehu- aaa!" Kai langsung menjerit ketika Sehun mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai tatami dan meniduri tubuhnya sehingga tidak bisa bergerak maupun melawan.

"Sehun apa yang mau kau lakuk- aaaahhh~ ssh~" Kai hanya mampu mendesah ketika Sehun mulai membuat kissmark disepanjang leher jenjang tan itu.

**Flashback Off..**

* * *

Keduanya terdiam mengingat kejadian di hari bersalju itu. Ehem! Ya karena ada sesuatu yang panas di café itu. Pipi keduanya terlihat semburat merah dan suasana jadi hening karena mereka canggung untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau menyimpannya dengan baik" setelah lama diam Sehun akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

Sehun senang, Kai selalu merawat benda-benda pemberiannya. Ingat dengan jam berwarna soft pink berbentuk kucing dimeja nakas sebelah lampu tidur? Itu jam pemberian Sehun di ulang tahun Kai yang ke 8. Masih bagus dan jarum jamnya berjalan dengan normal.

"Kau tampan dengan mahkotamu, Sehunnie" Kai selesai memakaikan mahkota berwarna perak dikepala Sehun. Ya.. benar-benar seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng, dan sesuai keriteria pangeran idaman Kai.

"Kau kucingku sekarang" Sehun selesai memakaikan bandana pemberiannya di kepala Kai.

"Benarkah?" Kai memegangi bandana dikepalanya. Bandana itu berwarna oranye. Warnanya benar-benar tidak imut? Jangan salah, bandana itu berbentuk telinga kucing yang amat lebar dengan sedikit warna brown di ujungnya, dengan bulu-bulu sintetis sehingga Kai benar-benar seperti kucing! Imut sekali!

_Chu~_

"Kawaiine.." Sehun mengecup pipi Kai membuat warna merah pudar tercipta di pipi Kai.

"Kalau aku jadi kucing dengan bandana telinga kucing ini, Sehun jadi apa menggunakan mahkota itu?" Kai menunjuk mahkota indah yang digunakan Sehun.

"Aku jadi pangeran untuk sang Kucing tentunya" Sehun mengecup kembali pipi Kai.

"O-oh.." Kai mengangguk pelan. Sungguh, Sehun ingin sekali menerkam kucing manis didepannya itu.

"Kai" Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, membuat jarak wajah mereka hanya satu kilan. Dan jantung Kai sudah berdetak cepat sekali.

"Wa-waeyo Sehunnie?" entah, Kai rasa, akhir-akhir ini Sehun suka sekali menggantung kalimatnya.

* * *

**-CherryBlossoms-**

* * *

_Brugh!_

Sehun mendorong pundak Kai hingga terlentang dikasur. Perlahan Sehun meniduri Kai dengan kedua sikunya yang menahan beban tubuhnya.

"H-hun, a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" jika Kai menjadi kucing, mungkin telinganya akan terlipat kebelakang, ketakutan dan manis sekali dimata Sehun.

"Sebagai kucing, kau harus melayani majikanmu, Kai-ya" Sehun berbisik serak ditelinga Kai. Membuat sengatan ditubuh Kai.

"Ta-tapi.." Kai sudah sangat panic sekarang.

"Sebagai calon istriku.. Ayo kita berlatih membuat anak" Sehun mengecup ujung bibir Kai sekilas.

"Mwo? Dasar Pervert!" Kai menimpuk kepala Sehun dengan bantal.

Sehun sedikit merengut kesal. Dengan cepat Sehun menjilati leher Kai.

"Andwae! Ungh~ Sehun sudahhh~ aaahh.." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya membuat Sehun lebih mudah mencicipi kulit tan itu.

_Srrt.._

"Kya! Sehun andwae!" Kai susah payah menahan tangan Sehun yang mencoba memelorotkan celana biru tua selutut yang dikenakannya.

"Aku mau masuk, yeobo. Tenanglah.. nanti kau juga akan menyukainya, ahaha.." seringaian Sehun kini terlihat seperti ajushi mesum yang sedang memperkosa anak manis dibawah umur.

"Sehun~" Kai makin panic ketika celananya sudah turun lima senti dari semula.

_Ting-Tong~_

Suara bell di pintu utama menghentikan acara Sehun 'mari memperkosa Kim Jongin'.

"Ish! Siapa yang bertamu jam 3 malam? Mengganggu.." Sehun menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas Kai sambil menggerutu sebal.

"Jangan kesal seperti itu, nanti kita lanjutkan" Kai beranjak dari kasur. Entah apa maksud dari Kai tentang 'nanti kita lanjutkan' itu tapi Sehun merasa senang sekali.

Kai Menaikkan sedikit kaos hitamnya untuk membenarkan celana biru tuanya yang sedikit melorot itu. Kulit tan sexy perut Kai itu sedikit terekspose, terlebih pinggang ramping itu..

_Glup~_

Sehun menelan ludahnya berat melihat pemandangan erotis didepannya.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu. Setelah kau kembali kemari, kita akan melanjutkannya" Sehun menyingkap kaos hitam Kai dan-

_Chu~_

"Kya! Pangeran pervert!" Kai menjauhkan kepala Sehun yang seenaknya mencium perutnya kemudian berlari keluar kamar.

"Aku tunggu di kasur chagiya!" Sehun sedikit berteriak, dan perkataan Sehun sukses membuat wajah Kai memerah lagi.

"Sehun, baka" Kai menggerutu disepanjang perjalanannya menuju pintu utama.

* * *

**-Cherry Blossoms-**

**TBC**

* * *

**Wahahahaha, oke ini sweet tapi ada sedikit yadongnya. Intinya ini ff udah mau end! Horeee!**

**Mizukami Sakura-chan, sesuai ide kamu, disini Kai bakal NCan sama Sehun! yey!**

BL Oppa: **Buat kalian para Readers yang bilang ini ff harusnya romance aja, mian ya? **

Readers:** Emangnya kenapa Oppa? Ini ff so sweet banget, udah banyak ff hunkai yg NC, kami pengen baca ff yang romance!**

BL Oppa: **Ini ff adalah REQUEST, mungkin kalian terbawa arus romance di 'chapter pengantar' karena ini sebenarnya adalah ff NC di 'chapter inti' nanti hhe..**

Readers: **Tapi kan dari CH1 sampe CH5 sweet terus kok kejadian si HunKainya, masa cuma satu CH NCnya, mending gak usah ada NC..**

BL Oppa: **Wah kalian kurang mencermati ya? Dari CH1 sampe CH 5 itu waktunya belom sampe 2 hari lo (ch 1 dari sore di taman sampe ch 5 ini jam 3 an drumah Kai, berarti kan ff ini menceritakan kejadian hunkai 48 jam, padahal klihatannya lama ya? Hehe)**

Readers: **Eh iya, baru nyangka, hehe**

BL Oppa: **So aku harus buat ff ini sesuai request dunk,iya gak? Masak enggak sih? Entar melenceng dari kesepakatan aku yang dosa lo..**

Readers: **Dosa kan dosa BL oppa sendiri -_-..**

Oke thanks all!

Review oke!


End file.
